Una Generación Disfuncional
by HellOnTheEngine
Summary: Death the Kid es el nuevo Shinigami-sama de América del Sur. El mal acecha y necesita un equipo fuerte. Tiene a los candidatos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no han vencido aún? Fácil, TODOS TIENEN PROBLEMAS. ¿Qué pasaría si son obligados a trabajar juntos? OCs
1. El Nuevo Shinigami

**Saludos ~**

**Hoy les traigo un fic basado en Soul Eater, aunque los personajes principales son originales.**

**La historia no me pertenece: un amigo mío la ha ideado y yo sólo soy su proof-reader xD!**

**Toma lugar alrededor de 12 años después del anime.**

**Espero que les guste :3**

****

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ya quisiera ;w;)

**

* * *

**

**Intro: El Nuevo Shinigami-sama**

En una oficina TOTALMENTE simétrica, con una chimenea ubicada exactamente en el medio, un Death The Kid de unos 25 años, se encontraba frente al fuego sentado en un sofá personal revisando algunos archivos con una copa de vino en la mano.

- Uhhmm... así que éstos son los 3 muchachos que no pudieron ser ubicados en ningún grupo de sus respectivos salones. - Observó Kid-sama los 3 archivos que descansaban sobre sus piernas. - ¿Qué debería hacer con ellos?

Tomó un sorbo de su copa.

- ¡AWWWW! ¡ESTOY TOMANDO DECISIONES IMPORTANTES! ¡MI PADRE ESTARÍA SÚPER ORGULLOSO DE VER QUE BUEN TRABAJO ESTOY HACIENDO COMO SHINIGAMI-SAMA DE AMÉRICA DEL SUR! - Kid- sama se encontraba bailando con un peluche de su padre alrededor del sofá personal en el que segundos antes estaba sentado.

- Etto... Kid-kun- Se escuchó la voz de Shinigami-sama salir del espejo que estaba sobre la chimenea - Dejaste la conexión abierta la última vez. Puedo escuchar cada palabra de lo que dices…

Kid-sama aclaró su garganta y respondió sorprendido:

- ¡Padre! No te preocupes que todo está bajo control, cualquier cosa te aviso.

Kid-sama cortó la conexión con su padre y suspiró.

- Bien, comencemos.

"**Expediente 1:** Salón del Cuarto creciente. _El equipo prodigio:_ R-kun (17) y su novia D-chan (17).

Estos son los chicos que batieron el récord de recolección de almas: 99 almas con huevos Kishin recolectadas en 47hrs y 53 minutos.

Habilidades del Maestro: En batalla, puede ser comparado con los mejores maestros que ha tenido el Shibusen. El Profesor Stein lo reconoció como su igual cuando visitó Lima. Es ágil, fuerte y rápido; un estratega infalible y el perfecto genio sabelotodo.

Habilidades del Arma: D-Chan puede convertirse en un látigo capaz de destrozar demonios. A pesar de que R-kun nunca la ha dejado luchar sola una batalla, durante los entrenamientos ha demostrado ser capaz de luchar como arma sin necesidad de un maestro.

Principal problema: La batalla contra brujas. Aquí se encuentran algunos de los expedientes de las fallas contra brujas cometidas por este equipo:

Bruja Sabrina- El escote de su blusa era muy pronunciado, lo que provocó que R-kun perdiera la concentración casi de inmediato y perdiera la batalla en el primer ataque.

Bruja Esther- Su minifalda era demasiado corta, R-kun no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra y fue acabado también con un solo golpe."

- Es impresionante el efecto que tienen sobre él las brujas guapas- Se lamentó Kid-Sama pensando un poco más.- Necesitamos alguien capaz de controlar sus impulsos.

Cogiendo el segundo expediente del grupo, reinició:

"**Expediente 2:** Salón del Cuarto Menguante. _Los hermanos Daidouji:_ Anee-chan (16) y Manino-kun (16).

Este par de mellizos proceden de una larga dinastía de maestros y armas, su recolección de almas es satisfactoria y podría avanzar rápidamente si no fuese por sus problemas.

Habilidades del Maestro: Anee-chan es una luchadora sumamente poderosa y aguerrida. Capaz de reconocer almas con la vista sniper que ha heredado de su dinastía, su manejo de las armas de artillería no tiene comparación y está camino a convertirse en una de las mejores maestras de ataque a larga distancia en la historia del Shibusen.

Habilidades del Arma: Manino-Kun heredó de su padre la habilidad de convertirse en diversas armas, en su caso particular, todas relacionadas con la artillería. Desde algo tan ligero como una granada o una mina, hasta armas como escopetas, metralletas y bazucas. Con un poco más de entrenamiento podría comenzar a manejarse sin maestro, pero por ahora sólo se limita a hacer equipo con su hermana.

Principal problema: La actitud de Anee-chan. No hay un sólo profesor en todo Shibusen que no haya recibido un golpe de esta increíblemente impulsiva muchacha. No cree necesario el guardarle respeto a sus autoridades a menos que se lo hayan ganado como ella crea que es debido.

Los profesores Loyd, Swan y Splinter se han encargado de que no pueda progresar lo suficiente atrasándolos en la lista de misiones lo más posible."

-Gracias a Dios esta chica me respeta a mí. - suspiró aliviado Kid-Sama - No me imagino lidiando con esta chica en un día en que esté malhumorada. Necesitamos mucha calma si pretendemos apaciguarla un poco.

"**Expediente 3:** Salón de la Luna Nueva. _El trío problema:_ Rodro-kun Hart (16) y las hermanas Rossell (16 Y 15).

Este trío es muy bien llamado el perfecto desperdicio de talento. Con la disciplina suficiente serían con seguridad, capaces de alcanzar las más impensables metas.

Habilidades del Maestro: Rodro-kun es increíblemente bueno encontrando los puntos débiles del enemigo, como maestro ha conseguido las puntuaciones más altas en planeamiento de ataques a fortalezas, posee además la habilidad de expandir las ondas de su alma lo suficiente como para golpear con ellas.

Habilidades del Arma: Emma se convierte en un arco capaz de acabar con un demonio si se utiliza para golpear lo suficientemente fuerte. Rox es la flecha complementaria del arco que forma su hermana, muy a menudo usada a forma de lanza por su maestro, siendo casi igual de eficiente. Cuando logran juntarse estas hermanas pueden lograr ser un arma a corta y larga distancia por demás eficiente.

Principal problema: Es tan difícil lograr que este equipo se ponga de acuerdo para trabajar en paz que ya todos los profesores en Shibusen han tirado la toalla con ellos. Los conflictos entre Rox y Emma son a menudo el gran causante de los fracasos en sus misiones. Tampoco ayuda que la actitud de Rodro-kun sea siempre tan suave y hasta temerosa. Necesitamos a alguien que los ponga en su sitio y presione para trabajar."

Kid-sama suspiró al cerrar el último expediente.

- Las brujas ya han tomado una postura de ataque permanente, y nos hemos visto obligados a formar los equipos entre los estudiantes. Ninguna sola unidad quiso hacer equipo con ninguna de estas tres... supongo que por eso lo llaman 'Los disfuncionales'.

Kid-sama se levantó de su pequeño sofá y dio un par de pasos hacia el fuego.

- Bueno, puede que esté a punto de tomar la decisión más estúpida de toda mi vida... o la más brillante de todas- Kid-sama miró su reflejo en el vino de su copa y bebió su contenido hasta dejarla vacía. - **¡Los mandaré a todos como un solo equipo al salón de la Luna Llena!**

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Éste es sólo el capítulo inicial, luego siguen los intros de cada personaje.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ~**

**R&R. Pretty please? :3**


	2. Intro 1: La Debilidad del Prodigio

**Saludos ~**

**Bueno, siguiendo con lo prometido, aquí les traigo el primero de los intros de los personajes principales. **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater o sus personajes NO me pertenecen. La historia y los personajes originales que ven en éste fic son propiedad de mi amigo R y yo me limito a hacer de proof-reader y de publicarlo.**

**Listo, habiendo sido hechas las aclaraciones, on with the story ~**

**

* * *

**

**Intro 1: La debilidad del Prodigio**

_"R-kun, necesitamos que des una inspección a las playas de Catacaos. Los pescadores están desapareciendo en un alarmante número a causa de las sirenas. Tú sabes que no sería conveniente que los mortales descubran nuestro mundo, sería problemático. Recolecta sus almas y tráelas al Shibusen, creemos que algo raro está sucediendo. _

_MANTÉN LA CABEZA FRÍA, POR FAVOR. _

_Death the Kid._

_Ps: Si no son un número par de almas, no vuelvas."_

- Bah, maldito viejo maniático. - R-kun cerró el deathphone y miró a su compañera, que caminaba de la mano con él por la orilla de una playa.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó D-chan tras notar la reacción de su compañero.

R-kun se sentó en la arena de repente y se puso a dibujar una calavera en el suelo.

- No puedo creer que sea tan difícil recolectar el alma de una bruja. ¡No todas pueden estar tan buenas!

- No te preocupes, cielo. Sé que muy pronto lo lograremos. - Lo alentó, sonriente, D-chan.

- Debemos ir a Catacaos. Podemos llegar cuando aún sea de tarde si nos apuramos.

R-kun y D-chan iniciaron su travesía rumbos a las playas de Catacaos. Cuando finalmente llegaron a los peñascos de la playa en plena puesta de sol, pudieron ver cinco siluetas femeninas conversando animadamente entre las peñas.

- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... ¡Mierda! Son número impar.- R-kun se guardó la rosa que llevaba en la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de la camisa, y le extendió la mano a su compañera.

- D... ¡a la carga!

D-chan con un resplandor enorme se convirtió en un látigo de espinas, en cuyo mango se apreciaba una rosa roja, de la que se escuchó decir:

- Vamos, R…confío en ti.

- ¡LAS ASESINARÉ, MALDITAS ZORRAS! - R-kun empezó la arremetida a una velocidad incomparable. Eran 100 metros los que lo separaba de las sirenas demoníacas, quienes a esta altura ya habían empezado, al igual que el joven, su ataque.

- Divirtámonos un poco, señoritas... - Las cinco sirenas levantaron el dedo índice apuntando a R-kun, que cada vez se acercaba más.

Cinco rayos reflejando los colores de la aurora boreal fueron directamente hacia R-kun, quien con una facilidad y velocidad sorprendentes, los esquivó.

- Hoy cumpliremos el plan, D... ¡Mataré a estas chicas sin siquiera mirarlas! - R-kun miraba al piso y a las partes libres del peñasco para evitar ver las sirenas, que sabía él mismo le harían perder la concentración por completo.

- Bueno, hora de ponernos serias. - Dijo la sirena que lideraba al grupo, que era una mujer rubia, de torso desnudo y grandes pechos, con una cola azul en lugar de piernas.

Las sirenas empezaron un canto muy profundo, y R-kun, que estaba ya a unos 25 metros, sonrió.

- ¿Se supone que ese canto debería molestarme? - Fue entonces que el tentáculo de un pulpo salió desde debajo de la arena y quiso atraparlo por una pierna - Wow, ¿qué está pasando?

Conforme la nota que cantaban las sirenas iba subiendo de tono, más y máss cosas salían desde debajo de la arena para atacar al técnico, tales como pinzas de cangrejos y tentáculos de medusas.  
Cuando ya se encontraba a unos 10 metros, R-kun gritó.

- ¡ES SU FIN! - Empuño el látigo de espinas con fuerza y justo cuando se disponía a atacar un alga salió del sub-suelo, haciéndolo resbalar, como resultado el rostro de R-kun terminó entre los pechos de la sirena líder.

...

R-kun levantó el rostro lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con la sirena, quien al verlo sonrió macabramente.

- Lidereza de las Sirenas del Norte, Coral. Mucho gusto. - La sangre comenzó a salir de una manera vergonzosa por la nariz de R-kun. - Ugh, repugnante humano.

Un rayo igual a los que usaron para atacarlo inicialmente le dió directamente en el pecho a R-kun, haciéndolo volar varios metros hacia atrás. El técnico cayó de espaldas en la arena y mirando al cielo con cara de pervertido, balbuceó:

-Pechos...pechos…ENORMES pechos...- R-kun ya estaba totalmente fuera de foco.

- ¡R, por favor, reacciona! Son 5 contra uno. ¡No es como que puedas darles esa ventaja! - D-chan hablaba desde la rosa en el mango del látigo.

Las sirenas finalmente dejaron su posición entre los peñascos y se las ingeniaron para elevarse en el aire. Todas las sirenas, a excepción de Coral, reemplazaron sus brazos derechos por pesados tentáculos de calamar, mientras que Coral en su lugar tenía una pinza de cangrejo gigante.

- Deshagámonos de este patético individuo, señoritas...

- ¡R! ¡REACCIONAAAA!

R-kun aún estaba demasiado "deslumbrado" por los pechos de Coral como para reaccionar a los distintos golpes que le daban sus contrincantes. A pesar de en ningún momento soltar a D-cha, R-kun no atinaba a defenderse. Las sirenas usaban sus tentáculos para enviarlo contra las peñas, haciéndolo sangrar alarmantemente por distintas partes del cuerpo. Finalmente las cuatro sirenas con tentáculos cogieron a R-kun por cada una de sus extremidades, colocándolo justo frente a Coral.

- Ha sido bastante aburrido, la verdad. Ya que es obvio que el Shibusen te envió pensaba que Kid sería más selectivo con su corresponsal, parece que se está ablandando...Llegó tu momento, guapo.

R-kun aún estaba con gesto ausente, y de la rosa que adornaba el látigo en su mano, caían lágrimas desesperadas.

- Por favor, R-kun... Debemos irnos de aquí. - La voz de D-chan sonaba aterrada.

Finalmente Coral atravesó por el medio del tórax a R-kun, quien soltó el látigo y cayó tras de sí. D-chan, regresando a su forma humana y con lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro, se inclinó sobre él.

- R... tú, ¡TÚ LO PROMETISTE! No puedes dejarme...

-Ay, qué cursi eres, muchacha... - Coral se mofaba de la joven vestida de blanco, quien se giró con el rostro lleno de ira y la abofeteó sonoramente.

- E-res... ¡ERES UNA DESGRACIADA! - Gritó D-chan al momento que le giró el rostro.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? - Coral se alistaba para repetir el proceso con D-chan, cuando una mano la detuvo. R-kun, con un manto de sangre cubriéndole el rostro y apenas consciente, agregó.

- Nunca... JAMÁS te atrevas a intentar tocar a mi novia, maldita puta. - R-kun le acertó un puñete en la misma mejilla en donde D-chan abofeteó a Coral, pero con resultados mucho mayores. Coral salió rodando varios metros a su derecha. - ¡D! ¡Es hora!

D-chan se trasformó en el látigo de espinas y rápidamente atrapó a una de las sirenas y la aventó sobre las demás.

- R... ¿seguro que puedes hacerlo? - Se oyó a D-chan preguntar desde la rosa.

- Claro que sí, pero debemos apresurarnos. ¿Adelantamos los planes, linda? - Preguntó el técnico.

- ¡A la orden, cariño!

_¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!_

El aura de los chicos creció al igual que el látigo.  
Cuando las cuatro sirenas se les abalanzaron encima, dieron su ataque.

¡SPIKE TORNADO!

R-kun le daba vueltas sobre sí mismo al ahora más largo látigo, el cual expulsó en todas las direcciones sus espinas, acabando de un sólo golpe con las cuatro sirenas. Sus almas, curiosamente verdes, descendieron lentamente.

-Acabemos con Coral de una vez, D. - A la vez que el técnico se giró para encarar a la líder sirena, se dio cuenta que había desaparecido. Coral había logrado escapar.

**= De regreso a Shibusen y ya en la Enfermería =**

- No puedo creer que tenga que estar aquí todo el día. ¡Ni que hubiera estado al borde de la muerte! - Se quejó aburrido R-kun con la cabeza vendada.

- ESTUVISTE al borde de la muerte, cariño... ya no te quejes. - Le sonrió D-chan tomándole la mano, a lo que su novio agradeció con una sonrisa.

En ese momento entró Kid-sama a la habitación.

- Ah…el amor está en el aire, ¿no creen?

- ¿Qué tal, Kid-sama?...¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?- R-kun le hablaba completamente confiado.

- De eso vengo a hablarte, R-kun. La situación actual es algo problemática. - Dijo Kid volviendo serio el gesto. - Sé que tu decisión de no estar permanentemente aquí era definitiva, pero necesitamos tu cooperación en una larga tarea.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó extrañado R-kun.

Kid-sama suspiró para luego agregar:

- Te hemos asignado un equipo.

**= En algún lugar lejos de allí =**

- Señoras, el Shibusen mandó a un chico para acabar con mi clan, cuatro de mis mejores luchadoras han caído. - Coral, que se notaba herida, hablaba mientras hacía una honda reverencia frente a un par de tronos.

- ¿Dónde están sus almas?- Preguntó la bruja que ocupaba el trono de la derecha.

- No pude traerlas de vuelta, podrían haberme asesinado... - Respondió temerosa Coral.

- ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Ahora podrán ver lo que estamos haciendo con las almas! - Le reprochó ahora la otra bruja.

- Nos obligas a adelantar nuestros planes, Coral... Ahora deberemos conseguir la llave cuanto antes.

* * *

**OMG... Las enemigas aparecen. ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Serán fuertes?...y esperen, ¿almas verdes? ¿"la llave"?**

**Pronto, pronto serán despejadas las dudas.**  
**¡2 equipos más por presentar y la aventura iniciará!**

**Por cierto, en mi homepage pueden echar un vistazo a los personajes principales :3 **

**No se olviden de decirme qué tal les pareció ~**


	3. Intro 2: Insubordinación Militar

**Hola otra vez ~**

**Espero que les esté gustando y tengan ganas de leer más...Y que también hayan echado un vistazo a las pics de los OCs.**

**Una mención especial a Kasumi-Keiko11: gracias por los reviews *w*  
**

**Bueno, acá les va el segundo "prólogo".**

**Enjoy ~**

**

* * *

**

**Intro 2: Insubordinación Militar**

- Es imperativo que detengan al gigante que se hace llamar Jatún. Está devorando todas las almas humanas de aquellos turistas que se pierden en las afueras de Machu Picchu, y con la cantidad de personas que llegan a ese lugar puede convertirse en el Nuevo Dios demonio en cualquier momento. – Death the Kid le hablaba apaciblemente a una joven muchacha que vestía un conjunto de falda y saquillo camuflados, éste último estaba abierto y mostraba un top negro debajo. Portaba, también una boina con el logo del Shibusen.

-No se preocupe, Kid-Sama, déjelo en mis manos. - La jovencita de cabello castaño hasta los hombros asintió decidida. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

- Anee-chan… - Notando que la joven detuvo su salida, Kid-sama añadió - Ten mucho cuidado.

La guapa muchacha se alejó del gran salón y se perdió de vista.

Una pequeña niña de origen europeo corría despavorida por uno de los valles escondidos de Machu Picchu. Se quedó un momento quieta para intentar oír si su perseguidor había abandonado su caza, pero éste la mataría a toda costa. Al girarse la pequeña encontró a un gigante de unos cuatro o cinco metros dispuesto a despedazarla.

Cuando el gigante se disponía a tomar a la pequeña niña entre los dedos de una de sus manos, se escuchó el potente grito de una joven.

- ¡Suéltala maldita cucaracha!

El gigante giró la cabeza, parecía una enorme acumulación de carne putrefacta con un rostro apenas reconocible, de donde se podían distinguir enormes dientes chuecos y un par de ojos inyectados de sangre.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción del gigante, la pequeña niña corrió rápidamente y fue perdida de vista.

- ¡He perdido mi cena! - Reclamó con una voz torpe el enorme monstruo.

- Jatún, el gigante… Has sido condenado a la ejecución - Relató la joven mientras simulaba una pistola con la mano derecha y que apuntaba al gigante - Y yo me encargaré de tu castigo en nombre del Shibusen. - al terminar su frase simuló un disparo de esa pistola imaginaria.

- ¿Una pulga tan pequeña como tú cree que podrá derrotar al siguiente Dios Demonio?

- Piensa lo que quieras…

Anee sacó una granada que tenía colgando del cinturón y la lanzó al aire apenas unos metros por encima de ella.

- ¿Listo, Manino?

- Sí - Contestó de alguna forma la granada, que brilló fuertemente y al momento de caer se transformó en una poderosa ametralladora.

La joven sujetó el arma con fuerza y apuntando al gigante, gritó:

- ¡FUEGO! - Una lluvia de proyectiles salieron despedidos y fueron a impactar en el cuerpo del monstruo.

Una nube de pólvora se alzó y le concedió una oportunidad a Anee de lanzar su arma, que ya en el aire se fue transformando hasta aterrizar en forma de mina.

Cuando la vista aclaró, se vio al gigante ponerse en pie sin daño mayor.

- Has osado subestimarme, mocosa… - La voz grave del gigante resonó a lo ancho de aquel bosque.

Anee, totalmente desarmada, levantó una mano y comenzó a negar con el índice:

- Todo lo contrario, feito. Todo lo contrario.

El gigante detuvo su marcha confundido.

- ¡Hey! - El gigante levantó la vista para comprobar que no había sido Anee la creadora de ese sonido.

- ¡Hey! - El gigante miró a cada lado sin conseguir encontrar a quien parecía burlarse de él.

- ¡Grandote! ¡Aquí abajo! - Jatún bajó la mirada al piso: justo bajo su pie derecho, de donde sobresalía una fracción de un círculo, comenzó a mostrar un par de ojos color café - ¿Nadie te ha dicho que debes caminar con cuidado en un campo minado?

Para cuando el gigante reaccionó, la mina bajo sus pies ya había explotado.

A pesar de que esta vez la explosión fue bastante mayor, la nube de polvo se disipó mucho más rápido, dejando al descubierto a un joven vestido con prendas militares muy similares a la de su compañera, solo que él llevaba una banda de municiones cruzándole por el pecho, un pantalón largo camuflado y una banda roja en la frente en lugar de boina.

- ¿Lo viste, hermanita? Te dije que estos gigantones tienen el cerebro de un cacahuate. - Y tras pasarle un brazo por encima a su hermana, parloteó burlonamente - Pensé que mi alma número 50 sería algo más inteligente.

- No seré muy inteligente, pero soy inmortal. - La voz del gigante les hizo dar un respingo a los hermanos, que giraron los rostros suspicaces. - Vivo aquí porque hay vida. Mientras haya vida y haya sangre, yo no puedo morir.

Cuando terminó de hablar se pudo divisar al gigante con los restos de lo que parecía ser una osa de anteojos adulta, la había asesinado y se dedicaba a masticarla. Conforme la sangre de aquel animal corría por las comisuras de su boca las heridas iban siendo curadas automáticamente.

- ¡Eres una despreciable y maldita basura! - Anee estaba totalmente colérica.

-Solo necesito un pequeño bocado más… Y justo este pequeñuelo se ve delicioso…

- ¡No te atrevas! - La muchacha corría a gran velocidad con dirección al osezno cuya madre acababa de ser devorada. - ¡Manino, modo escopeta!

- ¡Sí!

Mientras corría, su hermano se materializó en una escopeta con la que le disparó al gigante en el brazo con el que iba a tomar al osezno. El brazo del gigante se partió en dos, con lo que aprovechó la muchacha para tomar al animalito en brazos y empezar a correr.

El arma de la joven volvió a su forma humana y comenzó a seguirle el paso a su hermana.

- ¡Santo Dios, Anee! ¿No podrías dejar de preocuparte por la fauna al menos por una vez? - Reprochó Manino mientras esquivaba un golpe de Jatún, que cada vez corría más fuerte - ¡Es la ley de la naturaleza! ¡Tiene que morir tarde o temprano!

- Esa basura no forma parte de la naturaleza. ¡No se lo voy a permitir! - Anee continuaba corriendo con el osezno en brazos, hasta que un zarpazo terminó por alcanzarlos. Maestro, arma y animal rodaron varios metros hasta golpear un tronco ancho, en el cual una abertura le permitió al osezno escapar sin ser seguido. -Genial, a salvo.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes, pequeñaja? - Dijo el gigante que ahora se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de los hermanos. - Mi cuerpo se reconstruye.

- Pero no si es destruido completamente. - Aclaró Anee, quien se reincorporó tambaleándose y cogiéndose el brazo izquierdo. - ¿Listo, hermano?

- ¡Siempre listo! - Gritó su hermano al momento que se convertía en una granada nuevamente.

_¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!_ - Gritaron al unísono.

Un brillo purpúreo invadió el bosque, y para cuando los ojos del gigante pudieron volver a enfocar, tenía una enorme bazuca apuntándole justo al pecho. Anee con una rodilla en el suelo y mirándolo a través del visor de puntería, sonrió.

- ¡SENTENCIA FINAL! - De la bazuca surgió una bola de luz cegadora que fue a dar de lleno en el pecho del gigante y tras una enorme explosión, el gigante fue desintegrado completamente.

Anee se puso de pie, suspirando.

- Lo hicimos, hermanito - Levantando la mano, Anee dejó lucir una pequeña granada con un par de ojos.

- ¡Pero dale! ¿Es que estás esperando que esa alma se evapore o qué?

- ¿Ya, preparado? - Anee le quitó el seguro a la granada - ¡A por ella!

Tiró la granada contra la pequeña alma y con una pequeña explosión su hermano descendió sonriente.

- ¡Genial! ¡Llegamos a las 50 almas!

**= De regreso a Shibusen =**

- ¡Baaah, qué alivio...! - Exclamó Manino con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de la nuca - Comenzaba a pensar que el castigo que Splinter nos puso duraría de por vida.

- Ugh, Splinter... - Renegó Anee cruzando la puerta de uno de los salones - No quiero ni pensar en ese remedo de profesor. - Al terminar su frase, Anee se chocó contra otra persona, que era bastante más grande que ella.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, obeso y de una calvicie pronunciada. Llevaba un par de lentes que no dejaban ver a los ojos escondidos tras ellos. Este hombre vestía pantalones de vestir y una camisa verde de mangas retraídas y un chaleco oscuro.

- ¿Hablabas de mí, "pequeñaja"? - La provocó acercándose a escasos centímetros del rostro de la muchacha.

- No me llames así. - Advirtió Anee con un gesto aparentemente neutral.

Su hermano tomó su posición de inmediato ubicándose al lado de su melliza.

- Recuerda, Anee: Respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez. Paciencia ante todo. - Dijo Manino en un intento por calmar a su hermana.

- Uno, dos, tres... - Inició Anee intentando seguir el consejo de Manino.

- ¿Acaso ya entraste en terapia, "pequeñaja"? - Volvió a provocar el profesor Splinter.

_¡ANEE CHOP!_

Anee golpeó al profesor Splinter con una potente y consistente bofetada. La mejilla del profesor se volvió escarlata.

- Vaya, Daidouji... - Inició el profesor - cada vez golpeas más despacio.

- ¡¿DESPACIO? ¡VEN AQUÍ Y TE ROMPO LAS PIERNAS, HIJO DE PUTA! - Anee estaba siendo contenida por su hermano mellizo.

Un profesor joven, rubio y de aspecto desinteresado se acercó al ahora enrome tumulto de gente que se formó alrededor de la furibunda muchacha.

- ¿Algún problema, Splinter? - Preguntó el recién llegado profesor, que vestía unos jeans y una remera de manga larga color morado.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE A TI TAMBIÉN, LOYD? - Gritó la muchacha.

- Ah, eres tú - Notó el profesor Loyd - Kid-sama ordenó que vayas a su despacho ni bien regresaras de tu misión.

- Muchas gracias, profesor. Iremos para allá cuanto antes. - Dijo a manera de disculpas Manino, que cargó a su histérica hermana sobre el hombro y la condujo escaleras arriba al despacho del director.

- ¡Pero déjame bajar, Manino! ¡Déjame bajar para mostrarle a esta sarta de desgraciados que puedo partirles la espalda! – Anee se retorcía.

- Ya cálmate, estamos por ver a Kid-sama.

Tan sólo escuchar el nombre del shinigami, Anee dejó de luchar.

- Ahh~ Kid-sama~ - soltó Anee en una vocecita soñadora. Manino sólo suspiró y negó con la cabeza, derrotado: su hermana nunca iba a cambiar.

Golpearon un par de veces la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió sola. Caminaron tranquilos y sin hablar por el largo pasillo que los condujo a la exageradamente simétrica oficina de Kid-sama.

- ¿Quería vernos, Kid-sama?- Preguntó Anee en un tono amigable (totalmente opuesto al que usaba normalmente).

- Sí, Anee-chan. Después de felicitarlos por su estupenda labor en esta misión, quería notificarles algo muy importante. - Kid-sama comenzó a dar algunos pasos en círculos mientras hablaba con los alumnos. - Supe que no fueron aceptados en ninguno de los equipos que se formaron en el salón del Cuarto Menguante. ¿Algún problema?

- Ninguno, Kid-sama. No necesito de ninguno de los incompetentes de ese salón para formar un equipo. Yo sola lograré cualquier misión que usted me encomiende. - Respondió Anee con un saludo militar.

- Estoy seguro que así será, Anee-chan. - Comenzó Kid-sama, lo que provocó que la joven muchacha sonriera - ... Pero ese no es el punto aquí. Lo que quería notificarles es que a partir de mañana comienzan en el salón de la Luna Llena. Les he conseguido compañeros de equipo.

* * *

**Aw! Poco a poco los técnicos se van enterando de la "brillante" idea de Kid. Muero por ver sus reacciones xD!**

**Un intro más y comienza lo bueno :3**

**Porfa, no se olviden: R&R!**


	4. Intro 3: Desperdicio de Talento

**Hi ~**

**¡V****engo a traerles el último intro! **

**Es la última presentación de OCs antes de que comience la historia y la aventura :3**

**Qué lo disfruten...**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater NO me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Intro 3: Un Perfecto Desperdicio de Talento**

Se escucharon leves golpes en la puerta del director de la Academia Shibusen.

- ¿Me pregunto para qué nos habrá mandado llamar Kid-sama? - Preguntó una chica de cabellos púrpuras, vestida con ropas algo góticas.

- No te impacientes, Rox. Talvez ha logrado por fin convencer a alguien en el salón para que haga equipo con nosotros. ¡Sería genial! - Planteó un muchacho bajo una gorra roja. - Es que ya vamos perdiendo muchas misiones por no tener equipo…

- ¡O talvez quiere mostrarnos su nuevo traje de gala! - Dijo entusiasta una segunda chica, esta vez algo más pequeña y de cabellos rosados - ¡Yo también puedo mostrarle la ropa que compré!

- Ugh, habló la fresa. - Agregó Rox con un tono de voz aburrido - Emma, ¿de verdad crees que el Shinigami-sama de América del Sur te va a llamar a su despacho para discutir sobre moda?

La puerta se abrió de repente y se escuchó la voz de Kid-sama hablar desde el fondo del salón.

- Rodro-kun, ya puedes pasar con tus compañeras.

- Ok, chicas, ahora compórtense, por favor. - Pidió Rodro a las chicas que lo acompañaban. La más pequeña respondió con un sonoro "OK", mientras que la chica gótica sólo cruzó los brazos al momento que rodaba los ojos.

Avanzaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de Kid-sama: perfectamente simétrica, por supuesto. Al llegar al salón encontraron a Kid-sama sentado tras su escritorio con los codos apoyados en la mesa, los dedos de ambas manos entrelazados y usándolos como soporte para apoyar su quijada.

- ¿Todo bien, chicos?

- Sí, señor. Todo bajo control. - respondió nervioso Rodro.

- ¿Ah, sí? Eso no es lo que he oído por ahí… - Insistió Kid-sama - Pero ese no es el punto. Los he llamado aquí porque tengo una misión que encargarles. ¡LIZ! ¡PATTY!

Las deathscythes acompañantes del Shinigami-sama de América del Sur entraron en el salón cargando un espejo alto.

- ¡HOLA PATTY-SAMA! - Saludó con un entusiasmo exagerado, Emma. La deathscythe la saludó de igual manera lo cual formó un cuadro curioso: Parecían madre e hija.

- ¡Ehhh...chicas! - Interrumpió Kid-sama - ¿Les importaría si nos concentramos un poco?

Recobrando la atención de los presentes, Kid prosiguió a tiempo que las imágenes aparecían en el espejo.

- Necesito que vayan a la selva. Hay un antiguo demonio que últimamente está provocando muchos problemas, creemos que ha comenzado a moverse por órdenes de alguien más. - Mientras Kid hablaba aparecieron imágenes de pueblos destruídos y cuerpos destrozados. - El Chullachaqui está aprovechándose del hecho que los pueblos en el Amazonas están aislados y está atacando con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que más me preocupa es que entre los cuerpos no encontramos a ni uno sólo de los niños, creemos que los están secuestrando con algún mayor propósito.

- ¿Cuándo partiremos? - Preguntó Rodro atento.

- Ayer.

Ya en selva peruana, el equipo caminaba rumbo al primer pueblo.

- Ay, no puedo creer que tenga que caminar por tanto lodo... - Se quejaba Emma - ¡Recién ayer me compré estas botas!

- Ugh, ya camina y no molestes. - Le reprochó Rox con los brazos cruzados.

- Ehh...chicas - Comenzó Rodro con un gesto nervioso e incómodo - Había algo de lo que quería hablar con ustedes...

- ¡IGUANAAAAAAA! - Emma comenzó a correr mientras perseguía a una pequeña iguana que se escabullía entre las plantas.

Rox se golpeó la frente con una palma y comenzó a seguir a su hermana menor.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, EMMA! ¡NO OTRA VEZ! - La chica gótica se iba perdiendo de vista rápidamente.

Rodro estaba totalmente perplejo.

- Etto...¿chicas?

- ¡Apresúrate o la perderemos completamente de vista, Rodro! - Gritó Rox sin detenerse.

Rodro emprendió la carrera por donde Rox había desaparecido. Corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, notando como se desdibujaban los árboles a sus lados, pero no lograba ver a ninguna de sus compañeras. Antes de poder darse cuenta, el piso firme se volvió una cuesta por la que se resbaló y cayó rodando varios metros abajo. Cuando recobró el equilibrio se sacudió las ropas ahora llenas de lodo y al ver las palmas de sus manos las vió llenas de sangre. Abrió los ojos totalmente por la sorpresa y luego hizo una mueca de asco.

- Eww...

Al incorporarse por completo notó que donde había caído habían varios esqueletos humanos, se veían frescos y destrozados, por lo que prefirió seguir avanzando para alejarse del hedor. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando vió a Rox parada dándole la espalda.

- ¡Rox! ¡Aquí estás! - Se acercó más a ella y notó que examinaba algo con la mirada - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Llegamos al primer pueblo. - Rox señaló delante de ellos y se veía apenas unas precarias construcciones y humo negro que aún salía de entre las casas.

Rodro y Rox se dirigieron caminando hacía el pueblo, que evidentemente tenía señales de haber sido atacado. Un hedor general invadía cada rincón del pueblo, hedor a los que ambos muchachos no fueron indiferentes.

- ¿No notas nada extraño, Rodro? - Preguntó la chica de cabellos púrpuras.

- Sí, en realidad. - Aceptó el técnico - Todo este desastre no puede haber sido hecho por un sólo demonio... - aventuró la conclusión, luego recordó algo importante. - ¿Emma?

- No te preocupes por ella. - Dijo la gótica - No sé dónde está, pero estará bien, te lo aseguro. Puede parecer tonta y despistada pero es muy fuerte.

Caminaron por el pueblo hasta que notaron la puerta de lo que debe haber sido una enorme casa. A Rodro le llamó la atención al instante, por lo que decidió ingresar con Rox. Ni bien pisaron el umbral, el técnico notó que al fondo de un destrozado salón principal, había un niño encogido, como escondiéndose.

- ¿Hola? - Tanteó Rodro. No hubo ninguna respuesta, pero acercándose más notó que el pequeño estaba temblando. Aún se encontraba con vida.

- Ten cuidado, Rodro.

- Hey, pequeño...todo está bien ahora. - Indicó Rodro inclinándose para tocar al niño - Vengo a sacarte de aquí.

El niño levantó el rostro y tenía ojos de un rojo brillante, y al sonreír se le vieron colmillos afilados. Apenas el técnico notó ésto, el pequeño se le tiró encima para atacarlo.

- ¡Ugh, tiene que ser una broma! - Reclamó Rodro estirando los brazos para mantener al niño demonio lejos de su rostro. - ¡Lo siento, pequeño!

Rodro concentró energía en sus manos y golpeó al pequeño con las ondas de su alma. La pequeña criatura salió despedida un par de metros hacia la pared.

- ¡Rox!

- ¡Sí! - Rox se transformó en energía y un segundo después estaba convertida en una flecha descansando en la mano derecha de Rodro, quién la utilizó como lanza para atravesar al pequeño demonio que ya se disponía a atacarlo nuevamente. Ahora sólo estaba suspendida una pequeña alma roja. Rox volvió a su forma humana y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca del alma la tomó entre sus manos y la estrechó hasta desaparecer.

- Bien, ya son 64 almas. - Dijo Rox limpiándose las palmas de las manos en los jeans púrpuras - Deberíamos averiguar dónde está Emma, ¿no? No vaya a ser que le de una sobredosis por esmalte de uñas o algo así.

Tras reírse un poco, Rodro asintió sin producir sonido alguno y junto con Rox salieron del edificio. Al hacerlo se encontraron con una escena verdaderamente sorprendente: Emma estaba rodeada de por lo menos 20 niños iguales al que se encontraba en el interior de la casa.

- ¡Miren, chicos! - Llamó Emma con su usual tono de voz entusiasmado. - ¡Los ojos de todos estos niños BRILLAN!

Rodro y Rox se quedaron sin habla y casi con la boca abierta. Los pequeños niños demoníacos centraron su atención ahora en los dos recién llegados, y no demoraron mucho en iniciar el ataque.

- ¡Maldita sea, Emma! - Reprochó Rox - ¿Podrías por una vez dejar de ocasionarnos problemas?

- Basta chicas. - Dijo Rodro en un tono totalmente serio - Arco y flecha... ¡AHORA!

Emma pasó entre los pequeños demonios en forma de energía mientras se convertía en el arco, y al llegar se encontró con que Rox ya se había convertido en su complemento para iniciar el ataque.

- ¡DISPARO MÚLTIPLE! - Decenas de flechas salieron del arco y comenzaron a atravesar uno a uno a los pequeños demonios, que a diferencia del niño en el interior del edificio, no fueron vencidos tan fácilmente.

- ¡Demonios! El dividirme en muchas flechas me impide acabarlos instantáneamente- Lamentó Rox en el reflejo de la flecha.

- Pero es la única forma que tenemos de aguantarlos por ahora, ¿verdad, Rodro?- Preguntó el reflejo de Emma en la mitad del arco.

- Sí, es cierto. - Aceptó Rodro - Pero no podemos detenerlos eternamente. Tarde o temprano nos terminaremos cansando.

- Usemos la resonancia de almas, Rodro. Los destruiremos a todos de un sólo golpe. - Sugirió Rox.

- Tienes razón, es hora de usar la... - El discurso de Rodro fue cortado repentinamente producto de un golpe recibido en la nuca.

Rodro soltó sus armas para no caer con ellas, las cuales regresaron a sus formas humanas. Pero ya se encontraban fuera del rango de alcance de su maestro, quien fue atacado cada vez por más niños demonio

- ¡Malditos renacuajos! - Rodro intentaba defenderse golpeando a algunos de los niños demonios con las ondas de su alma, pero no conseguía nada tomando en cuenta la gran desventaja que llevaba en cuanto a números.

- ¡Conviértete en arco, Emma! Te usaré para abrirme paso. - Ordenó Rox.

- ¿Es que nunca pides por favor? - Reclamó la peli-rosada.

- No si se trata de ti. - Respondió la chica gótica.

- ¿Ves? ¡Siempre lo haces!

- No lo haría si usaras el cerebro.

- ¿De nuevo agarrándome de tonta?

- ERES tonta...

- ¡MALDITA SEA! - Gritó Rodrigo a todo pulmón - ¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR SUS DIFERENCIAS DE LADO POR UNA VEZ? ¡VUELVAN A SER POR UN MOMENTO EL GRAN EQUIPO QUE ERAN CUANDO ME ESCOGIERON COMO MAESTRO! - Uno de los niños demonio mordió a Rodrigo en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente.

Emma y Rox sólo necesitaron mirarse la una a la otra para saber que comenzarían a actuar como un equipo. Rox tomó forma de flecha que Emma usó para eliminar a un par de niños demonios que se le venían encima. Al hacerlo Emma corrió y cambiaron de forma en el momento preciso para que Rox pudiera abrirse paso usando la forma de arco de su compañera. Algunas de las almas que segundos antes Emma había conseguido al destruir a los niños, usando la forma de flecha de Rox, aún flotaban alrededor. Y con un último y firme golpe sobre los demonios que custodiaban a su maestro, logró liberar a Rodro de sus pequeños atacantes.

Cambiaron sus formas una vez más y Emma lanzó a Rox sobre quienes atentaban con acercarse, lo que le dio tiempo para girarse hacia su maestro e intentar despertarlo.

- ¿Por qué...? - Balbuceó jadeando Rodro - ¿Por qué cada vez que ustedes actúan como un equipo, yo estoy inconsciente o al borde de la muerte?

Rox, quien regresaba corriendo hacia ellos, gritó:

- Bien, bello durmiente, es hora de ponerse serios, ¿no crees?

Ambas armas dejaron sus formas humanas y Rodrigo, quien acababa de reincorporarse, ya lucía su arco y flecha.

- ¿Listas, chicas?

- ¡Sí! - Dijeron al unísono.

_¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!_

El Arco y Flecha pasaron a tener una forma de ballesta notablemente más grande y moderna. Rodro, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se burló:

- ¡Prepárense, cochinos renacuajos! ¡Ahora recibirán nuestro gran ataque! - Antes de que Rodro terminara de hablar, se escuchó la voz de Emma que alegremente gritaba:

- ¡CHAO BEBE BYE! - Y así la enorme ballesta fue disparada para arrasar con todos los niños demonios de un sólo disparo y despejar el área por completo. Ya lo único que podía verse era el montón de almas rojas que estaban regadas en el campo.

Ambas armas volvieron a su forma humana y antes que Rodro pudiera decirles nada, ya habían comenzado a discutir. De nuevo.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre dices esa estupidez cuando vamos a soltar nuestro mejor ataque? - Gritó colérica Rox. - ¡Todos pensarán que Rodro y yo somos igual de fresas que tú!

- Bah, no voy a estar oyéndote. - Bostezó Emma - Iré a recolectar la mitad de las almas para poder buscar animalitos bonitos.

Emma comenzó a alejarse de sus compañeros, lo que fue aprovechado por Rodro para hablar con Rox.

- Dale un respiro, Rox. A mí tampoco me gusta cómo suena eso, pero ya no quiero más problemas.

- Mira, Rodro, es que de verdad me aburre que...

- ¡AAAH! - El grito de Emma interrumpió la explicación de Rox y cuando ella y Rodro se giraron a ver el motivo de aquel grito, pudieron ver a Emma sometida por un demonio alto, delgado, con dos cuernos como de carnero y las patas de un fauno, con la diferencia que en el caso de este demonio estas patas estaban disparejas. Se trataba del verdadero Chullachaqui.

- Deberían prestarle más atención a su compañera. - Dijo con una voz chillona e irritante- Alguien podría secuestrarla. - Y sumergiéndose en la tierra, quedaron fuera del alcance de Rox y Rodro, que por más que escarbaron no pudieron seguirles el rastro.

**= De regreso a Shibusen =**

- Rodro, deja de dar vueltas en círculos porque terminarás por marearme. - Reclamó Rox bastante más calmada que el maestro de armas.

- Daré tantas vueltas como quiera. ¡No me jodas! - Respondió Rodro a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Sabes que Emma estará bien...

- No, ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡¿ENTIENDES? ¡ES TU HERMANA Y MI MEJOR AMIGA LA QUE ESTÁ PERDIDA! - Gritó Rodro colérico - ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS AMIGOS Y QUE ME DIRÍAS POR QUÉ ESTÁS TRATANDO A EMMA ASÍ ULTIMAMENTE! ¡NO SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTO OCURRIRÍA!

Rox se sorprendió, pero contestó serena.

- Me acaban de quitar a la mitad de mi mundo, ¡pero desesperarnos no nos ayudará en nada!

Tras eso, Rodro se sentó al lado de su compañera y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

- Si le pasa algo no me perdonaré.

En ese instante, la puerta del pequeño cuarto de la enfermería en donde estaban se abrió e ingresó Kid-sama.

- Aquí estás, Rodro...

Rodro se incorporó y comenzó a explicarse.

- Lo siento, Kid-sama. Acepto toda la responsabilidad por este hecho. De verdad que yo quería seguirla buscando por mi cuenta, pero usted insistió en que yo volviera. - Rodro comenzaba a sudar en frío - Dígame lo que tenía que decirme en persona para poder partir cuanto antes.

- Cálmate, Rodro. - Insistió Kid-sama - No creo que nada de lo sucedido haya sido tu culpa, así que deja de lamentarte.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Absolutamente no. - Dijo Kid girándose hacia la puerta que aún mantenía abierta - Entren por favor.

Cuatro jóvenes ingresaron al pequeño cuarto y se le quedaron mirando al técnico.

- Te presento a tus nuevos compañeros de equipo. - Se trataba de los equipos de R-kun y Anee-chan.

* * *

**Wahhh!**

**Ya todos los técnicos se ven las caras.**

**¿De qué manera reaccionarán? x3**

**¿Querrán ayudar a Rodro? ¿Encontrarán a Emma? Y en todo caso...¿por qué se la llevó el chullachaqui?**

**Todas las respuestas en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Sigan leyendo ~**

**R&R, pretty please? :3**


	5. La Primera Alianza

**Hola, gente ~**

**Dejando atrás los prólogos, aquí les va el primer capítulo.**

**Vean cómo reacciona cada equipo ante la gran noticia xD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy ~**

**

* * *

**

**LA PRIMERA ALIANZA**

- ¿Es en serio? - Preguntó Anee - ¿Nos obligará a hacer equipo CON ELLOS? - volvió a inquirir refiriéndose a Rox y Rodro.

- Mira, guapa... - Comenzó R hablándole más de cerca a la técnico - No es que a mi novia y a mí nos entusiasme mucho trabajar con vosotros, así que dejadlos en paz.

Kid-sama cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja.

- Ehh... chicos...

- Entonces tú y tu noviecita pueden irse por donde llegaron, al fin y al cabo no son necesarios en mi equipo, yo trabajo sola. - Dijo Anee sin escuchar a Kid.

- ¿Entonces por qué no te largas tú? - Inició Rox introduciéndose a la pelea - Además en la juguetería deben estarse preguntando quién se robó a la Barbie Soldado.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Reclamó Anee.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Barbie Soldado! - Se rió R - Esa es muy buena.

- Tú cállate. - Ordenó Anee señalando a R - Y tú señorita "emo reprimida que odia a todo el mundo", no quieres meterte conmigo.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Emo reprimida que odia a todo el mundo! - Rió nuevamente R - Esa también es muy buena.

- ¿Quieres que te golpee? - Preguntó amenazante Rox a R.

- Eh... ¿no?

- Ok, entonces cállate y deja a la gente con cerebro discutir tranquilamente, ¿quieres?- Ordenó Rox.

Rodro, Manino y D intentaban mediante señas y algunas palabras apaciguar a sus respectivos compañeros, pero estos insistían en pelear.

- ¿Vosotras se habéis puesto de acuerdo para tener el periodo el mismo día o qué? - Reclamó R-kun con gesto burlesco.

- ¿Vosotras? ¡Habla bonito que no te estás dirigiendo a la nobleza, maldito ridículo! - Escupió Anee ya de muy mala gana.

- Se llama educación, Barbie. - Informó Rox con los brazos cruzados - ¿Es que no les enseñan nada de eso en el ejército o sólo llevas el uniforme porque hace juego con tu cartera?

Una vena apareció en la cabeza de Anee.

- ¿Lo ves, bonita? La señorita de púrpura lleva razón. - R se acercó a una distancia poco prudente del rostro de Anee, y añadió con un susurro - Deberías empezar por hacerle caso.

_¡ANEE CHOP!_

R-kun, increíblemente, logró frenar el golpe que estaba por propinarle Anee, tomándola por la muñeca y aprovechando esto para acercarla todavía más a sí mismo.

- ¿Te excito, verdad?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Anee no pudo soportarlo más y con su mano libre lo abofeteó.

- ¡Eso jamás! – gritó la castaña.

Tras esa acción, los tres muchachos se sumieron por completo en una discusión, cuyos gritos eran inentendibles para el resto. Pero unos segundos después sus compañeros empezaron a comentarles algo bastante curioso.

- Eh... cariño… - Comenzó D-chan riendo nerviosamente hacia su compañero que la ignoró por completo.

- Anee... creo que hay algo que deberías saber… - La técnico, al igual que R-kun, ignoró olímpicamente a su hermano.

- ¿Chicos? - Rodro no corrió mejor suerte que los demás intentando llamar la atención de los furibundos adolescentes.

- ¡CHICOS! - Gritaron Rodro, D y Manino al unísono, logrando por fin llamar la atención de todos en la reducida habitación.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – respondieron al mismo tiempo los protagonistas de la pelea.

- Kid-sama ya se fue. - Informó Rodro con una visible gota cayendo por el costado de su rostro, acompañada por una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hace bastante tiempo, en realidad. - Dijo Manino con los brazos cruzados, pero el rostro sonriente. En donde había estado Kid-sama aún podían verse las líneas punteadas que evidenciaban su ausencia.

- Y cerró la puerta... Con llave. - Concluyó D-chan al girar la perilla sin obtener resultados.

- ¡¿QUÉEEE?- Gritaron nuevamente los chicos sin poder creérselo.

Tras algunas frases de reclamo y resignación, cada equipo se ubico exactamente en medio de las tres paredes ajenas a la salida. Sentados esperando su pronta liberación, los equipos se pusieron a murmurar. El equipo de Rodro y Rox no fue la excepción. La chica gótica se sentó en el piso apoyándose contra la pared al igual que su técnico había hecho minutos antes y se acercó a su oído para decirle en un susurro:

- Creo que si no socializamos para nada con ellos, Kid-sama entrará en razón y nos sacará de este equipo lleno de locos.

- Soy Rodrigo, pueden llamarme Rodro. Mucho gusto. – Rodrigo ignoró por completo lo que Rox le acababa de decir.

- Agh, tú no tienes remedio. - Murmuró resignada Rox poniendo los ojos en blanco y abrazando sus piernas.

Rodro, D y Manino ya se encontraban sonrientes en medio del salón presentándose entre ellos, para gran sorpresa y disgusto de sus respectivos compañeros.

- Yo soy Manino. Puedo transformarme en cualquier arma militar. Una escopeta, ametralladora, bombas, lo que sea que explote o dispare...puedo hacerlo. - Presumía con tono gentil Manino a sus nuevos compañeros, que quedaron maravillados con la información.

- Manino... ¿QUÉ-ESTÁS-HACIENDO? - Reclamó Anee a punto de asesinar a su mellizo, desde su posición en la pared.

- Cariño, ¿Crees correcto mezclarte con ellos? - Le preguntó R-kun a su novia en voz baja - Es que son tan... vulgares.

- Así que tú eres un látigo, ¿no? - Consultó amablemente Rodro a D, interrumpiendo la conversación de la pareja. - Nunca he intentado luchar con un látigo. ¿Es muy difícil?

- Creo que podrías tener problemas con las espinas en un inicio. - Explicó D-chan sin prestarle mayor atención a R - Pero con la suficiente práctica no dudo que podrías ser bastante bueno.  
Pueden llamarme D, por cierto. – D observó por un segundo a Rodro antes de decir con un ligero tono de preocupación - Más bien noto que tienes el brazo derecho vendado. ¿Estás herido?

Rodro bajó la vista a su antebrazo derecho, al que D-chan hacía referencia.

- Oh, no realmente. Es sólo una cicatriz de nacimiento que no me gusta mostrar. La gente es muy susceptible en estos días.

Rox observó la escena sintiéndose totalmente ajena, pero luego la realidad la golpeó de lleno. Emma. Secuestro. Ayuda.

En contra de su voluntad, se puso de pie y se acercó al grupo en el medio del lugar.

- Haciendo amigos jamás lograremos encontrarla. - Dijo Rox mirando fijamente a su compañero. Rodro se giró hacia ella y agregó:

- Te equivocas. Esa es justamente la razón por la que lo hago: necesitamos aliados. - Al término de su frase, Rodro sostuvo la mirada de Rox, quien entendió a qué se refería.

Rodrigo miró al piso y cerró las manos en puños.

- Muchachos… - llamó en un tono bastante serio y solemne, causando que el silencio apareciera entre todos los presentes. - Mi compañera, es decir, la otra parte de mi arma, ha sido secuestrada. Ella fue tomada prisionera por uno de los demonios más antiguos y peligrosos del Perú... - Inició Rodro.

- Bueno, qué lástima. – cortó Anee - Pero ese no es problema nuestro.

- Anee… no seas tan fría. – susurró su mellizo, intentando tomarla del brazo.

- ¡No! – se zafó del agarre de su hermano. - Es que si su compañera fue secuestrada es porque son DÉBILES. – espetó – Y no nos vamos a mezclar con ése tipo de gente, Manino. ¡NO NOS HACE NINGÚN BIEN!

R-kun y D-chan observaban en silencio.

Rodro suspiró derrotado.

- Ella tiene un buen punto. – concedió R-kun refiriéndose a Anee. - ¿Qué tipo de beneficio nos trae a nosotros el ayudaros? Solo estaríais retrasando nuestra propia meta.

D-chan le tomó la mano a su novio y lo miró contrariada. ¿Cómo era posible que se negara a prestar ayuda a quien lo necesitaba?

- Miren, gente, la idea de hacer equipo me parece tan atractiva como lo es para ustedes. Lamentablemente, no tengo otra opción... – se explicó Rodro, con una evidente nota de irritación en su voz - Si me piden que haga equipo con una bruja, lo haré. ¡Pero no estoy dispuesto a seguir soportando los caprichos de unos chicos idiotas que son incapaces de aceptar a un compañero de equipo, más aún cuando ni siquiera lo conocen, ni su potencial o habilidades especiales! ¡Así que no me jodan, si no quieren formar parte de este equipo pueden quedarse aquí! ¡Ya buscaré la manera de hacerlo por mi cuenta! – explotó.

Rodro se alejó del círculo y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de Rox. Ésta sólo enviaba unas miradas aniquiladoras a los presentes.

- Yo te acompañaré. – dijo D separándose de R y dirigiéndose hacia Rodro y Rox.

Rodrigo la observó y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

R- kun, tras un poco de vacilación, se acercó al trío en el centro de la habitación, pasando el brazo derecho por encima de su novia.

- Vaya muchacho, tenéis agallas. - Aceptó sonriente – Además, nunca dejaría a mi novia viajar con una sarta de locos. Contaís conmigo, también.

D-chan, tomando la mano de su novio que descansaba sobre su propio hombro, añadió:

- Es nuestra obligación ayudar a estos muchachos ahora, ya que son nuestros compañeros de equipo. Después tendremos tiempo para seguir nuestro camino.

Manino observó la escena y luego a su hermana. Esperando que ésta entrara en razón.

Anee pareció pensarlo muchas veces, antes de acercarse al grupo con gesto neutral.

- No pretendo que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, y dudo mucho que eso llegue a suceder. Pero de acuerdo. Creo que podríamos ayudarlos. – suspiró derrotada – Después de todo, jamás se deja a un hombre en aprietos detrás. Ya después puedo volverlos a odiar tranquilamente.

Manino lució una sonrisa radiante.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y entraron las deathscythes Liz y Patty Thompson, ésta última tiró un poco de confeti sobre el recientemente formado equipo. Tras ellas Kid-sama entró aplaudiendo suavemente y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- ¡Felicitaciones, chicos! Sabía que sólo necesitaban de unos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo. ¡Finalmente puedo darles su primera misión!

* * *

**Extraña manera de hacer amigos, ¿verdad?**

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo empieza el viaje :3**

**Gracias por leer!**

**R&R, please ~**


	6. Iniciando la Búsqueda

**Hies ~**

**Después de unos días de espera, por fin traigo otro capítulo *w***

**Pero antes de comenzar, quisiera hacer un par de aclaraciones en cuanto a los personajes. O mejor dicho, algunos de sus nombres.**

**R-kun = La "R" se pronuncia en inglés. Es decir, "ar-kun".**

**D-chan = La "D" tb en inglés. O sea, "di-chan".**

**Anee = Se pronuncia "Ane".**

**Ah, sí! Y sé que puse que mi amigo 'R' era el autor de la historia. Pero aclaro que no tiene nada que ver con el R-kun de nuestra historia xD! De ahora en adelante lo llamaré RAPB, así no hay confusiones :3**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo ^^U**

**Enjoy ~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

**

* * *

**

**INICIANDO LA BÚSQUEDA**

**=En un cuarto de las mazmorras del Castillo del Chullachaqui=**

En una celda algo reducida, Emma se encontraba dibujando sobre el suelo con una piedra. Ella delineaba los rostros de Rodro y Rox, rodeados de flores, estrellas, y por supuesto, mariposas. Justo fuera de su celda se encontraba el demonio que la había apresado en primer lugar. El Chullachaqui se encontraba caminando de lado a lado apoyándose en un bastón de madera, este bastón lucía en la parte superior una piedra preciosa de color plateado reluciente.

- Etto... Cabra-sama... tengo hambre. - Anunció Emma bastante menos animada de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a estar.

- Por enésima vez, chiquilla, no soy una cabra. - Aclaró el Chullachaqui.

- Uhmm... ¿Chivo?

- No.

- ¿Oveja?

- Tampoco.

- ¡Ya sé! - Gritó Emma como recuperando el ánimo por un momento - ¿Eres una vaca? ¡Porque a mí me encantan las vaquitas!

- Mira, mocosa - Inició el Chullachaqui - Te lo dejaré bien claro: soy un demonio, Chullachaqui. Ya basta de ponerme nombres ridículos o compararme con animales de granja. ¡Te lo advierto!

Emma suspiró derrotada, aunque se animó a agregar:

- ¿Chullachaqui? Eres nuevo en el gremio, ¿o qué? - Rió Emma - No recuerdo haber escuchado tu nombre jamás.

El demonio cambió de actitud completamente, esta vez mirándola fijamente, incrédulo por lo que le decía la jovencita.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas oído de mí? - Preguntó ofendido.

- No eres muy popular estos días, en realidad. - Le informó Emma, muy sonriente.

- P-pero... ¡yo siempre lo he sido! - Reclamó el demonio – "El demonio cojo de la selva, ese que puede adoptar cualquier forma y secuestra a las mujeres que andan distraídas por el bosque muy de noche"... ¿No te suena?

- ¿La verdad? No.

- ¿Ni un poquito? - Preguntó por última vez, esperanzado.

- ¡Noooooo!

Esta vez, quien suspiró derrotado y además se dejó caer sentado sobre el piso fue el Chullachaqui.  
Empezó a lamentarse cuando pasaron apenas unos segundos de silencio absoluto.

- No es posible...Llevo mil años en esta tierra y las nuevas generaciones ni siquiera conocen mi nombre... ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- No se preocupe, Chaqui-sama. - Lo animó Emma - Hay muchas formas de darse a conocer en estos días. ¡Cualquiera puede ser famoso si se lo propone!

El viejo demonio giró el rostro, que reflejaba la sorpresa y esperanza que recorrían su mente al escuchar tan grata noticia.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Tú sabes cómo puedo ser famoso? - Preguntó.

- Claaaaro, yo podría ayudarlo. - Se ofreció Emma con una sonrisa aún mayor.

- ¡Ya! ¡Entonces dime, por favor!

Emma se giró, dándole la espalda al demonio mientras dibujaba círculos en el piso, ahora con el dedo.

- Lo siento, Chaqui-sama... podría hacerlo si no tuviera tanta hambre...

El demonio se reincorporó alarmado y abrió la pesada puerta de madera que servía como salida de aquella pequeña prisión.

- ¡TRAIGAN COMIDAAAA! - Gritó resonando en todo el castillo.

Cinco de los niños demonio que atacaron al equipo de Emma en el pueblo destrozado aparecieron cargando enormes charolas de plata con frutas de todo tipo. Los cinco dejaron sus charolas justo frente a las rejas de la celda, estando finalmente al alcance de la chica prisionera.

- ¡BANANAS! - Festejó la peli-rosada tan pronto como la charola repleta con decenas del fruto amarillento estuvo a su alcance.

- Y bien, pequeña... - Dijo el Chullachaqui tratando a la jovencita con un respeto bastante más notorio - ¿Ahora podrás ayudarme?

Emma levantó la vista hacia el demonio, con la boca repleta de comida.

- Lo primero que podrías hacer es cambiar de vestuario. - Comenzó a explicar, hablando aún con la boca llena - Esos harapos están tan fuera de moda...

**=De vuelta al Shibusen y a la perfectamente simétrica oficina de Kid-sama=**

- Ahora que finalmente sé que van a comportarse como adultos... -Inició Kid-sama - puedo pasar a explicarles brevemente cómo es que llegarán hasta la señorita Rossell.

Kid-sama tronó los dedos de ambas manos y su largo espejo descendió justo del centro del techo hasta quedar frente a los seis estudiantes. Las imágenes comenzaban a salir conforme lo iba explicando Kid-sama.

- Cada Deathphone que usa cualquiera de nuestros estudiantes posee un rastreador especial que puede ser detectado por los demás dispositivos del mismo tipo. Déjenme mostrarles. - Kid-sama sacó un Deathphone negro de filos dorados cuya antena se estiró algunos centímetros y de su punta salió una luz roja acompañada de un pitido electrónico. Los Deathphones de los 6 estudiantes que estaban frente a él comenzaron a sonar de manera muy similar, cada estudiante sacó su móvil de sus bolsillos y se pusieron a examinar sus pantallas maravillados.

- ¡Así podremos encontrar a Emma! - Anunció Rodro de manera muy animada.

- En efecto. La señorita Rossell mantiene su Deathphone, aunque al no conocer esta función dudo mucho que nos mande una señal de ayuda.

- ¿Entonces no podremos encontrarla? - Preguntó Anee con los brazos cruzados y el rostro inexpresivo.

- No podremos mandarle una señal a ella tampoco ya que, como se darán cuenta, sería muy difícil disimular un sonido como ése, más aún cuando la señorita Rossell ni siquiera se lo espera. Si enviáramos la señal y su Deathphone reaccionara, el enemigo podría pensar que se trata de un envío por parte de ella, y podrían asesinarla al haber dado a conocer su ubicación. Sería poco práctico.

- Pero tiene otra forma en mente para que lleguemos a ella, ¿cierto? - Afirmó R-kun con una sonrisa torcida, lo que sonó más a una pregunta retórica que a una pregunta verdadera.

- Exacto, R-kun... - Concedió Kid-sama - A pesar de no poder revelar su posición exacta, una débil señal de su Deathphone aún se puede leer a un radio de unos 2 km aproximadamente... Ahí es donde entras tú, Anee-chan.

Todos los estudiantes, a excepción de su mellizo, giraron la vista hacia Anee, quien levantó una ceja.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Claro, Anee-chan. - Reafirmó Kid-sama - A esa distancia... y si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, podrás percibir el alma de Emma-chan. O en todo caso la enorme reunión de demonios llamará tu atención. No hay forma de que falles.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Aunque no cambió el gesto en absoluto, y leve rubor se notó en sus mejillas.

- Ok, entonces debemos irnos cuanto antes. - Dijo Rodro mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la puerta de salida.

- No tan rápido, Rodro-kun.

El aludido se giró hacia Kid-sama, sorprendido por la detención.

- No es que no confíe en ustedes, chicos. - Se disculpó Kid-sama- ...sólo es que... bueno, ustedes saben... sí, es justamente eso, no confío en ustedes.

Cinco de los estudiantes estaban simplemente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir el Shinigami, pero había una a la que por poco y se le desencaja la quijada. Anee estaba sumergida en un shock muy profundo.

- Ehhh... no me malinterpreten, muchachos. No es que dude que vayan a lograrlo, es sólo que me gustaría delegar algunas responsabilidades yo mismo, ya que su organización ahorita no es exactamente lo que se llamaría "estable". - Aclaró Kid-sama para alivio de cinco de los seis estudiantes. Anee seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Qué tipo de responsabilidades? - Preguntó R-kun despeinando el cabello de su nuca.

- El transporte estará a cargo del equipo Daidouji, el infiltramiento a la fortaleza donde de seguro tienen cautiva a la señorita Rossell estará a cargo de Rodro-kun. - Ordenó Kid-sama señalando a los equipos a quienes hacía referencia - Cuando ya estén dentro, el plan estará en manos de R, él sabrá qué hacer. - Sentenció.

Cinco de los estudiantes asintieron y corrieron hacia la salida. Anee seguía congelada en el mismo sitio.

- Lo siento mucho. - Se disculpó Manino regresando a la habitación - Ya me la llevo...

El menor de los Daidouji cargó a su hermana en hombros y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo piensas llevarnos?- Preguntó Rodro, sin dejar de correr, a Manino que ya se les unía en el viaje a la salida.

- Ya verán...

Algunos minutos después y ya con las maletas hechas, Rodro, Rox, R y D estaban parados justo en la puerta externa del Shibusen, esperando la llegada de los mellizos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más creen que los vamos a esperar? - Preguntó Rox con una nota de irritación en la voz.

Justo cuando Rox terminó su frase, la luz proveniente de los faros de un enorme Jeep los deslumbró. Llegó avanzando en un alarmante zig-zag hasta detenerse para estar justo al lado de los cuatro jóvenes.

- Lamento el retraso. - Se disculpó Manino bajándose del vehículo - Tener a mi hermana en shock no fue de mucha ayuda a la hora de alistar el equipo.

Los cuatro jóvenes subieron rápidamente al jeep. Una vez ubicados en los asientos que les correspondían notaron que la copiloto seguía en shock.

- Va a reaccionar pronto, ¿no? - Preguntó preocupada D-chan, volviendo a hablar después de un largo rato.

- ¿Anee? Sí, por ella no se preocupen. - Añadió despreocupado el chico militar. – En todo caso deberían preocuparse por ustedes mismos. - Terminó con una sonrisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó con algo de temor Rodro, aunque apenas terminó su frase Manino arrancó la jeep y comenzó su exageradamente alocado y rapidísimo viaje.

Mientras estaban en plena carretera, los Deathphones de los 6 chicos empezaron a sonar indicando un nuevo mensaje recibido. Fue R-kun quien lo leyó.

- "Chicos, deben apresurarse. El viaje hacia el lugar pautado no debe durar más de 120 horas. Mucha Suerte, Death the Kid."

- 120 horas...eso son 5 días. - calculó al instante, Rodrigo.

- ¿5 días? - burló Manino, mientras soltaba por unos segundos el volante del vehículo y se ajustaba la banda de la cabeza. - Agárrense bien, muchachos. ¡Ésto va a estar un poco accidentado! - Finalizó pisando el acelerador a fondo, causando que los demás se pegaran con fuerza a los asientos.

Gracias a la locura de Manino al volante, el viaje lo completaron en sólo 2 días, en los cuales Anee reaccionó, acamparon para mantenerse a salvo durante las noches y por supuesto, tuvieron algo de tiempo para conocerse un poquito mejor y tratar de calmar las aguas.

Pronto llegaron a un punto en donde Manino detuvo la jeep y los seis jóvenes descendieron del enorme vehículo.

- Éste es el punto adonde debíamos llegar, según Kid-sama. - Anunció el chico Daidouji - Bien, hermanita, es tu turno.

Su hermana siguió sus indicaciones y respiró hondo.

_¡Sniper view!_

La castaña giraba sobre su eje esforzando la vista por la cual podría detectar las almas a su alrededor, y por más que giró dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces, no consiguió ningún resultado positivo.

- ¡Mierda, no veo nada! - Admitió la chica desactivando su vista - ¿Seguro que éste es el sitio?

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio al cuestionar mi habilidad para leer un mapa, no?- Bromeó su hermano reajustando la banda de su propia frente.

D-chan y Rodro se acercaron a la castaña, quien apretó el puño y levantó la vista una vez más.

- ¡Lo intentaré una vez más! -Gritó decidida.

_¡Sniper view!_

Giró una vez más sobre su eje, no viendo nada esta vez tampoco.

- Vamos, Anee... ¡tienes que poder hacerlo! - La animó Rodro cuando la chica aún no desactivaba la vista, el chico posó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la militar, haciéndola dar un respingo.

- ¡LA ENCONTRÉ!

**

* * *

**

**¡Wow! ¡Cada vez más cerca de cumplir su misión!**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos una divertida manera de viajar por la selva. ¡No se la pierdan!**

**Por cierto, quiero agradecer a Kasumi-Keiko11 y a toaneo07. ¡Gracias, chicos! Por sus reviews se han ganado un Deathphone cada uno...ok, no xD! Pero gracias, igual :3**

**En fin!**

**No se olviden: R&R ~  
**


	7. Fallos en el Plan

**Saludos, mis queridos lectores ~**

**Sé que tardé un poco en dar señales de vida, pero les prometo que el capítulo de hoy es larguito y lleno de acción ;3**

**Bueno, no los aburro más con mi chit-chat.**

**Enjoy ~**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater NO me pertenece =_=**

**

* * *

**

**FALLOS EN EL PLAN**

- ¿Es en serio? - Preguntó Rodro apretando ambos puños tras su propia nuca.

- Ya no puedo verla...- Comentó extrañada Anee - Pero no se preocupen. Detecté su alma y está en esa dirección. - Indicó señalando al nor-este.

- ¿Y entonces, qué esperamos? - Los animó Manino subiendo al jeep.

Todos los jóvenes subieron al vehículo una vez más y emprendieron el camino. D-chan tomaba fuertemente la mano de su novio mientras éste observaba el enorme pergamino en el que Rodro se encontraba concentrado escribiendo tanto y tan rápido como podía. Rox le daba indicaciones, lo que hacía que el técnico tachara algunas cosas y agregara otras.

Repentinamente la jeep se detuvo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado! - Reprochó Rox - ¡Algunos aquí hacemos algo importante!

- No he sido yo. - Dijo Manino con gesto confundido - El jeep se ha detenido solo.

- Primera línea de defensa de las brujas. - Comenzó a Explicar R - Toda maquinaria común dejará de funcionar... brújulas, relojes y vehículos.

- Pero los Deathphones aún funcionan, ¿no? - Preguntó Rodro sacando su propio Deathphone del bolsillo.

- Fueron diseñados por el mismo Death the kid. Son considerados como aparatos shinigami. - Aclaró R.

Anee bajó del vehículo de un salto y se preparó para usar su extraña habilidad.

_¡Sniper view!_

Anee permaneció varios segundos mirando hacia el lugar que indicó en un inicio. Después de un rato comenzó a hablar.

- Estamos como a 10 minutos caminando, luego se extiende una empalizada de unos tres metros de alto, después de eso un anillo de tierra de unos 25 metros envuelve una fortaleza de roca sólida, bastante similar a las fortalezas medievales. - Anee se giró hacia sus compañeros y agregó - Va a estar sencillo atravesar este anillo de tierra. Lo que me extraña es que veo unas almas verdes flotando por allí... Nunca había visto almas verdes.

- ¡Son las sirenas! - Indicó sorprendido R - Forman parte de una legión de Sirenas al norte del país. Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Rodro se inclinó sobre el piso y extendió nuevamente el pergamino. Dibujó unas largas flechas a través de éste.

- ¡Listo! ¡Lo terminé! - Anunció decidido.

Los demás miembros del equipo se inclinaron a su lado para observar el pergamino y el técnico comenzó a explicar.

- Estuve diseñando el plan de infiltración a la fortaleza usando la información que previamente nos había dado Kid-sama, lo he podido completar ahora que Anee nos describió de forma más exacta la ruta. Tengo el plan perfecto para entrar. - Mientras explicaba el plan, Rodro señalaba a los presentes e indicaba en el pergamino escrito - Lo ideal será acercarnos lo suficiente a la fortaleza, encontrar el punto ciego entre la armada de las sirenas y armar un dispositivo de perforación para poder ingresar.

- ¿Dispositivo de perforación? - Repitió Anee - No estarás insinuando que debemos hacer la Resonancia de Almas en cadena, ¿verdad?

Rodro negó con la cabeza.

- Sé que aún no somos capaces de ello. No tendría caso. - Aclaró el técnico - Pero he pensado que aún así una buena organización podría ayudarnos a cumplir lo que queremos.

- ¿Entonces qué tenéis en mente? - Inquirió R-kun cogiéndose el mentón en señal de meditación.

Rodrigo esbozó una media sonrisa y comenzó a explicar.

- Ya que sólo tengo a Rox, podemos considerar a mi arma como una lanza. Y según la información que hemos compartido estos días y el dibujo que acabo de diseñar… - Explicó mostrando un plano de lo que era básicamente un arma humana - …Yo puedo ir en frente y asistirme de la punta de mi lanza para hacer un hoyo en la pared. Aunque para eso necesitaré la ayuda de todos. Detrás de mí viene R usando su resonancia de almas, si tu tornado de púas es tan bueno como creo, debería servirnos de escudo. Al final de la fila viene Anee cubriéndonos las espaldas usando una de las formas de arma de Manino.

- Seríamos casi un taladro. - Contribuyó Rox.

- ¿Qué les parece mi idea? - Preguntó Rodro esperanzado en la positiva de sus compañeros.

- Suena lógico, en realidad. - Aceptó R-kun - Sois bueno en ésto.

- Parece una locura. - Indicó Anee aún con los brazos cruzados - Pero podría funcionar.

Reincorporándose todos los jóvenes, D-chan se animó a consultar:

- ¿El resto del camino lo haremos a pie?

Anee asintió y se giró a contestarle.

- Hasta que lleguemos a la empalizada soy quien está a cargo, ¡así que apurémonos por favor!

Los seis jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta que repentinamente los hermanos Daidouji se tiraron al piso boca abajo.

- ¡Agáchense todos! - Susurró la castaña desde el piso.

Los demás muchachos se detuvieron sin entender completamente a que se refería.

- ¿Disculpa? - La cuestionó R sin mover un dedo.

- ¡Podrían vernos si no lo hacen! - Les avisó Anee, a lo que Rodro y Rox lentamente se inclinaron y siguieron sus indicaciones.

- A ver, os explico: Tiene que haber una mejor manera de ocultarme entre la maleza de aquí, una que no me obligue a arruinar mi traje.

Anee se reincorporó furiosa.

-¿Y tú qué te crees? ¿Príncipe?

- Bueno, en realidad… - Comenzó a reír R - Podrías llegar a sorprenderte con...

Su frase fue interrumpida por Rox, quien con las manos llenas de lodo ensució el pecho del joven de cabellos grises. R no dijo ni una sola palabra, lo que hizo recordar al shock que sufriera Anee un par de días antes.

- Ya está, te ensuciaste. Igual ya arruinaste tu traje.

- Cariño, ya no importa... sólo hagámoslo. - Lo consoló D-chan mientras delicadamente lo jalaba hacia el piso.

Los seis jóvenes se arrastraron por el suelo hasta llegar a unos arbustos apenas a unos cinco metros de la empalizada. Los mellizos se detuvieron y giraron sus cabezas hacia el resto del equipo.

- Bueno, aquí termina mi parte. Hart, es tu turno. - Concedió la mayor de los hermanos en referencia a Rodro.

- Listo, entonces ya saben: saltamos la empalizada de 3 metros, atravesamos el campo lleno de sirenas con almas alteradas y rompemos uno de los muros de roca sólida para poder entrar. - Les recordó Rodro con una nota de inseguridad en la voz - Bastante simple, ¿no creen?

Los otros cinco jóvenes asintieron aunque notablemente dudosos.

- ¿Qué haremos una vez dentro? - Le preguntó Anee a R.

- Los planes más simples son muchas veces los más efectivos. Así que entramos, nos deshacemos de la basura y rescatamos a la damisela cautiva. - Terminó con gesto triunfante el técnico.

- Bien. Llegó la hora, chicos. - Anunció Rodro - ¡VAMOS!

Los seis jóvenes corrieron hacia la empalizada decididos a cumplir la misión que el mismísimo Shinigami-sama de Amércia del sur les había encomendado. Hicieron un esfuerzo excepcional pero lograron saltar los tres metros, y al caer solo habían tres jóvenes portando sus armas: Una lanza, un látigo y una escopeta.

- ¡R! ¡La resonancia! - Dijo Rodrigo sin girar el rostro ni detener la marcha.

- ¡Entendido! - Respondió el aludido.

_¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!_

Los tres técnicos corrían en fila india, ahora resguardados por la espiral que formaba R con la forma más larga de su látigo. Cuando iban por la mitad del camino un par de sirenas se les lanzaron encima, siendo repelidas por el tornado que formaba el mayor de los técnicos.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Nos han visto! - Gritó Rox desde la lanza.

- ¡Anee, cuidado atrás! - Gritó Manino desde la escopeta.

- Eso no será un problema. - Informó la castaña al momento de apuntar a una sirena que se disponía a atacarlos. El enorme sonido del disparo de la escopeta anunciaba que la sirena atacante salía despedida varios metros hacia atrás.

- ¡Ya casi llegamos! - Anunció animado Rodro - Tan sólo un poco más...

Un tentáculo de calamar llegó de improviso hacia la última de los técnicos, obligando a los demás a detener su marcha por unos momentos para poder evadir el ataque.

- No nos dejarán en paz. - Se lamentó Rodro algo resignado.

- R, ¿tu plan una vez dentro funcionaría con sólo dos técnicos? - Preguntó Anee ideando un pequeño plan.

- Sería más complicado, pero sí. - Respondió tranquilo el técnico.

- Entonces, sigan su camino. Yo me quedo. - Les informó decidida la joven.

- Pero Anee... - Balbuceó Rodro algo confundido.

- ¡Apresúrate! - Gritó Anee al técnico - Yo nunca he fallado una misión, ¡y si le pasa algo a tu compañera arruinaré mi récord!

Los otros dos técnicos asintieron, y emprendieron el camino a través de los cuatro metros que apenas les faltaban para llegar al muro, el que alcanzaron con facilidad.

_¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!_

Rodrigo logró aumentar notablemente el tamaño de la flecha que hacía Rox, logrando clavarla contra la pared, pero sin conseguir atravesarla.

- ¡Necesito tu ayuda! - Le gritó a R mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. El técnico lo obedeció en seguida, y cogiendo una sección de la flecha, se unió al esfuerzo por atravesar el muro.

Coral finalmente apareció, se dirigía al par de jóvenes con una pinza de cangrejo en lugar de su brazo derecho. Rápidamente ambos técnicos notaron su presencia.

- ¡R! ¡No levantes la vista! - Ordenó D-chan a su novio - ¡Es Coral!

- Carajo... - Renegó R-kun sin levantar la mirada del piso. Cuando la jefa de las sirenas se encontraba a escasos centímetros de los técnicos, los disparos provenientes de un fusil de asalto la obligaron a retroceder. Se trataba de Anee.

- ¡Dense prisa! ¡No la retendré por siempre! - Los reprochó la técnico, sin dejar de dispararle a la rubia sirena.

- ¡Una vez más! - Repitió Rodro usando cada músculo en su cuerpo para empujar la lanza. Con la ayuda de R finalmente pudo hacer un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para permitirles ingresar. Una vez dentro R se giró y gritó a través del hoyo hacia el exterior.

- ¡Anee! ¿Puedes maniobrar un lanzallamas?

- Sí, ¿qué necesitas? - Preguntó la técnico con una metralleta en la mano.

- ¡Funde la roca para tapar este hueco!

- ¡Entendido!

R comenzó a correr por el pasillo al que habían llegado, pero no fue seguido por Rodro.

- ¿Por qué le pediste eso? - Preguntó extrañado.

- Si Anee no logra detener a las sirenas, no quiero que nos sigan tan fácilmente. - Explicó R – Apúrate, porque según mi Deathphone este pasillo nos llevará a donde tienen cautiva a tu compañera.

Los jóvenes siguieron corriendo durante unos minutos más, hasta que se toparon con una figura ya conocida: El Chullachaqui. El demonio, a diferencia de la última vez que lo habían visto, estaba vestido con un pantalón color caqui, una camisa rosada de manga larga y una boina que hacía juego. Se veía realmente ridículo.

- Así que ustedes son los insectos que se infiltraron en mi castillo. ¿Sabían que el diamante en mi bastón es capaz de capturar almas en su interior? Quedarte sin alma es peor que morir...

R-kun, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se le abalanzó al demonio y giró el rostro hacia el último integrante del equipo.

- ¡No estás muy lejos de Emma! ¡Debes llegar a ella a como dé lugar!

Rodro asintió y corrió, saltando la pelea de su compañero con el demonio. Corrió varios metros más hasta que alcanzó una pesada puerta de madera. Tenía la certeza de que Emma estaba al otro lado.

Rodro abrió la puerta y vio finalmente a su compañera.

- ¡Emma, aquí estás! - Gritó animado dando un par de pasos hacia la joven, que yacía desmayada en el piso de su celda.

- No tan rápido, pequeño. - Escuchó una voz femenina hablarle. Giró el rostro para ver a dos brujas pelirrojas vestidas elegantemente y de enormes sombreros.

- Pulpia y Calamaria. Mucho gusto. – saludaron al unísono las brujas.

* * *

**¡Por fin! Ya hallaron a Emma...y ahora las brujas han hecho su aparición.**

**¿Qué le sucederá a Rodro? Está solito y con 2 brujas...**

**¡No se pierdan la continuación!**

**Por cierto, para ver cómo lucen las brujas puedan visitar mi homepage :3**

**Gracias por leer y no se olviden decirme qué les pareció.**

**XO ~**


	8. Las Brujas Gemelas

**Saludos ~**

**Debo empezar diciendo que lamento mucho la tardanza ._.**

**Pasó una semana y nada de updates...¡lo siento! El capítulo de hoy será un poco corto...PERO, hay una buena noticia :3**

**¡Ésta semana subiré 2 capítulos!**

**Así que no me odien...tanto xD!**

**En fin, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater NO es mío...y jamás lo será.**

* * *

**LAS BRUJAS GEMELAS**

- ¿Qué pasa, muchacho? - Preguntó la bruja que vestía de morado - Cualquiera diría que no te alegra vernos...

- ¿Quiénes son éstas, Rodro? - Se le escuchó preguntar a Rox desde la flecha - ¿Acaso las conoces?

Rodro parecía confundido, contrariado.

- Claro que no. Nunca antes las había visto. - Respondió aún confundido.

- ¿Qué le han hecho a Emma? - Le preguntó Rox a las brujas.

- Ay, la mocosa ésta se desmayó en plena prueba. No tuvimos necesidad de continuar para saber que ella no era la llave...

- Malditas...

- Tranquila, Rox. - La calmó Rodro al interrumpirla - Puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón.

- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? - Al terminar su frase, Rox ya había vuelto a su forma humana, con la cual abofeteó a Pulpia, la bruja de morado.

Rodrigo corrió hacia la celda en la que mantenían cautiva a su compañera, y cogiendo los barrotes, extendió las ondas de su alma para pulverizarlos y poder así reunirse con Emma.

- ¿Emma, estás bien? – Preguntó el técnico, mientras sacudía una y otra vez a la peli-rosada, que parecía no reaccionar. Pronto Rox fue lanzada dentro de la celda tras el ataque de las brujas, que habían logrado vencerla con sorprendente rapidez.

- Lo siento, Rodro... no he podido retenerlas ni un momento.

- _CALIM, CAREM, ¡CALAMARIEM! _- Fue lo único que Rodro pudo escuchar antes de ver la esfera de energía que la bruja vestida de beige les lanzaba directamente.

- ¡Oh, mierda! - gritó el técnico antes de la explosión.

Tras disiparse la nube de polvo que se alzó a causa del ataque de las brujas, pudo verse a Rodro sosteniendo firmemente el arco de detalles rosados, el cual había creado una especie de pared de energía de color azul para salvaguardarlos del ataque.

- _THE ARCHER'S SHIELD_…hace mucho no que no teníamos la necesidad de usarlo. - Reconoció con la respiración entrecortada, el técnico. - Pensé que no despertarías, Emma.

- Odio perderme la diversión, tú lo sabes. - Se escuchó la alegre voz de Emma proveniente del arco.

- ¡Rodro! ¡Sólo hay una bruja! - Advirtió la voz de Rox regresando a Rodro a la realidad: Una pelea por sus vidas.

Rodro se dio media vuelta, pero Pulpia estaba detrás de él y no le dio ni el mínimo de tiempo de reaccionar antes de recibir un fortísimo golpe en medio del estómago que lo haría volar hasta el lado opuesto del reducido salón, golpeando la pared con la espalda y perdiendo la poca respiración que mantenía.

- Mierda, éstas tipas son astutas... - Concedió el técnico reincorporándose lentamente.

- Bah, mocoso. Me haces dudar que en serio seas tú... - Informó Calamaria, quien se acercaba lentamente al equipo. - Talvez sea esa flecha púrpura que sostienes con tanto cuidado.

La bruja más elegante se inclinó hacia el equipo y un destello iluminó el lugar. En los segundos siguientes se vio a Calamaria caer de espaldas con la nariz sangrando y la huella de dos grandes puños en su rostro. Emma y Rox habían vuelto a su forma humana y aún mantenían los brazos estirados por los golpes que acababan de propinar.

- Ni lo sueñes, perra. - Se burló Rox sobándose el puño.

-¡Rodroooooo-chan! Hazte cargo de la señora de morado. - Anunció Emma casi cantando, y antes de pronunciar la siguiente frase, una sonrisa sombría y sádica se dibujó en su rostro. - Esta puta es nuestra.

Ambas hermanas se transformaron en energía y arremetieron contra Calamaria. Rodro se giró en el momento exacto para coger con sus manos dos de los tentáculos de Pulpia que amenazaban con golpearlo. Al cogerlos fuertemente no pudo evitar un tercer tentáculo que lo golpeó en la boca del estómago, haciéndolo escupir una enorme cantidad de sangre. A pesar de esto, no se movió ni un centímetro, muy por el contrario se quedo parado y apretó los tentáculos que aún mantenía presos más fuerte que nunca.

- No creíste que iba a ser tan fácil, ¿verdad? - La descarga eléctrica que expulsó de sus manos recorrieron los tentáculos hasta inundar el cuerpo de la bruja, quien soltó un gemido de dolor. Rodro usó la pared que tenía detrás para darse impulso con las piernas, y ni bien estuvo a centímetros de la bruja, le lanzó un puñete ascendente en el mentón que la hizo elevarse hasta golpear el techo.

Por otro lado, las hermanas Rossell parecían no tener problemas con la bruja a la que atacaban sin detenerse. Emma intentó clavar a Rox en la bruja, quién logró esquivarla saliendo con la mejilla cortada. Rox se encargó de golpear a la bruja con el arco repetidas veces y ante una respuesta de la bruja, tuvieron que retroceder algunos metros.

_= ¡Barrera oceánica! =_

Una barrera de agua se formó frente a la bruja, quien sonrió al lograrlo. El par de hermanas comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Rox-chan! ¡Nos tocó una bruja hueca! - Rió Emma alegremente.

Ante el gesto de confusión de la bruja, Rox agregó:

- No te olvides, bruja, que no es contra un par de técnicos con las que luchas. Nosotras somos un par de armas... y el mejor, por cierto. - Las hermanas se transformaron en energía y cruzaron la barrera sin problemas. Rox hizo una barrida que provocó que la bruja cayera sobre sus rodillas y apoyase sus manos contra el suelo, Emma apareció por encima de ella y juntando ambos puños por detrás de su propia nuca, tomó impulso para golpearla en la mitad de la espalda y enterrarla ligeramente en el piso de piedra sólida.

- Chicas, creo que ya deberíamos irnos. De salida recogeremos a los demás y podremos abandonar este lugar. - Sugirió el técnico girando la vista hacia sus compañeras.

- Rodro... son DOS brujas... - Le recordó Rox - ¡Con sus almas nos libraríamos de la caza de brujas más adelante! El Shibusen las guardaría hasta que Emma y yo completemos las 99 almas de Kishin.

Esa era una tentadora oferta que Rodro no podía negar, sin embargo, tenía claro que esa no formaba parte de las tareas encomendadas por Kid-sama.

"_Aunque talvez Kid-sama, en mi lugar, tomaría las almas y no se arriesgaría a dejarlas huir…" _Pensó el muchacho.

Mientras el equipo se decidía en qué era lo mejor para hacer, las brujas habían extendido lentamente cada cual uno de sus tentáculos, y para cuando Rodro reaccionó, estos ya habían hecho contacto.

= _¡Sello 7: Sello de Tinta!_ =

El disparo que Pulpia soltó por su boca fue de un espeso líquido negro que golpeó a Rodro, y él terminó en el suelo completamente inmóvil.

= _¡Sello 16: Sello de Presión!_ =

Los tentáculos de Calamaria crecieron exageradamente al punto de aprisionar a las hermanas Rossell con uno sólo de ellos. La fuerza que ejercía contra ellas les rompería un hueso en cualquier momento.

- ¡Transfórmense en armas! - Ordenó Rodro desde el piso. Con un leve destello las hermanas se transformaron en armas, pero aún así se mantenían presas.

= _¡Sello 47: Sello de Forma!_ =

El enorme tentáculo con el que la bruja más elegante mantenía presa a las hermanas se volvió dorado y simplemente las dejó caer aún en sus formas de armas.

- Chicas, vengan rápido. - Pidió el técnico pero las armas se mantuvieron en su sitio, inmóviles. - ¿Chicas?

- ¡No podemos, Rodro! - Se escuchó gritar desde el arco.

- ¡¿Qué?

- No podemos volver a nuestra forma humana. - Explicó Rox con una voz más tranquila, pero confundida.

Ambas brujas se acercaron a sus respectivos contrincantes y concentraron energía luminosa en sus manos.

- Lo haremos rápido, muchacho. - Concedió Pulpia - Ya nos aburrimos de jugar.

Las esferas de energía crecieron y unos segundos después una explosión lleno la habitación. Rodro pudo sentir como era arrastrado por ella…hasta que unas manos lo ayudaron a levantarse.  
El humo se disipó y se logró ver a Anee con bazuca en mano, de la cual aún salía humo debido al reciente disparo. R-kun había logrado liberar a Rodro de la tinta mágica que lo mantenía preso.

Los refuerzos habían llegado.

* * *

**¡Brujas del maaaal! Gemelas tenían que ser ¬¬**

**Bueno, al menos ya rescataron a Emma...pero ahora, ¿lograrán salir de allí? ¿o las brujas se lo impedirán?**

**¡Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Y descuiden, pronto estará disponible :3**

**Gracias por leer y por dejar sus reviews...me impulsan a seguir posteando *o***


	9. Sacrificio

**Saludos, gente ~**

**¡Lo sé, soy de lo peor! Prometí 2 caps para la misma semana, pero no lo cumplí.**  
**Son libres de odiarme, si quieren ;w;**

**En serio, lo lamento, chicos...pero el cerebro detrás de ésto andaba coqueteando con el _writer's block_ y por poco y no lo termina de escribir.**  
**Thank God que se recuperó y está listo para seguir escribiendo :3**

**Bueno, como una especie de recompensa, éste será un cap más larguito que el anterior y tiene mucha acción...y un _catfight_ por allí xD!**  
**Así que los dejo disfrutar en paz...**

**Enjoy ~**

**DISCLAIMER: SOUL EATER NO FUE, ES O SERÁ MÍO DE ALGUNA MANERA U_Ú**

* * *

**SACRIFICIO**

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó Rodro bastante confundido.

- Estamos salvándote la vida, por si no te habías dado cuenta. - Dijo Anee en tono sarcástico y rodando los ojos.

- ¿Pero qué hay de Coral y el Chullachaqui?

- La rubia se le escapó a Anee. - Contó R - Y en cuanto al Chullachaqui, no nos estorbará mientras nadie se le acerque. Lo he sellado en una rosa.

En ese instante Rodro recordó el sello que impedía que Emma y Rox volvieran a su forma humana.

- ¡Anee, debes traer a las chicas! - Le indicó señalando a las armas tiradas en el suelo.

Anee, aprovechando que el disparo de su resonancia de almas hizo que Calamaria liberara a las armas de Rodro, corrió hacia ellas para recogerlas del suelo. Pero ni bien hizo contacto con el arco de detalles rosados y la flecha púrpura, éstas brillaron y volvieron a ser un par de jovencitas.

- Sello de forma: al hacer contacto con ondas de alma externa, deja de surtir efecto. - Explicó R-kun muy sereno - Por eso es muy importante que nadie toque al Chullachaqui, podrían liberarlo.

- ¿Alguien nos llamaba? - Se escuchó preguntar a unas voces, una de ellas bastante irritante, mientras que la otra era muy sensual. Los tres técnicos giraron el rostro totalmente perplejos para ver en la puerta de entrada a nada más y nada menos que a Coral, quien flotaba al ras del suelo con el busto descubierto y al Chullachaqui, quien se las había arreglado para ponerse otro juego totalmente distinto de ropa, todas lucían bastante costosas.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Coral ha roto el sello de la rosa! - Se lamentó R-kun recordando que debía cerrar los ojos para no caer en el juego de la sirena - Anee debió acabar contigo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

- Lamento eso, R. - Se disculpó Anee cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente a la sirena - Lo que pasa es que las zorras marinas son más escurridizas de lo normal.

- ¡Chaqui-sama! - Gritó Emma bastante enérgica - ¡Veo que está usando el abrigo Burberry, se ve taaaaaan regio!

- ¿Tú crees? - Preguntó el demonio sonrojándose levemente - Pensé que para iniciar mi camino a la fama, debía vestirme adecuadamente.

Coral, los tres técnicos y Rox se giraron hacia sus respectivos aliados y gritaron:

- ¿PUEDEN DISCUTIR ESO EN OTRO MOMENTO?

El piso comenzó a temblar tomando a todos por sorpresa, al girarse a ver el lugar donde debían estar las brujas, vieron que las gemelas se alzaban en el aire tomadas de ambas manos.

El aura azul que las rodeaba se expandió hasta pulverizar todas las paredes del cuarto de prisión en donde estaban. Tan pronto como el destello les permitió volver a ver, se dieron cuenta de que todos se encontraban ahora al aire libre, y del castillo no quedaba nada ya.

El campo de fuerza se volvió enorme, pero aún así lograban ver apenas sus límites.

- Nadie podrá salir de aquí. - Anunció sonriente Pulpia.

- Nadie, a menos que nosotros lo queramos. - Concluyó la otra bruja, Calamaria.

- ¡Chicas! - Llamó Rodro hacia sus compañeras - Lucharemos juntos.

- ¡Sí! - Dijeron al unísono transformándose en energía y volviendo a sus formas de armas para asistir a su técnico.

- Yo me encargo del demonio. - Dijo R-kun aún con los ojos cerrados

- Perfecto. Esta oxigenada no se me vuelve a escapar. - Aseguró Anee, que aún permanecía cruzada de brazos y mirando a Coral fijamente. Sin decir una palabra, Manino pasó de ser una bazuca a una escopeta corta.

- ¡Entonces, que dé inicio esta pelea! - Anunciaron las brujas al unísono.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

- No te preocupes, mi amor... - Se escuchó decir a la rosa en el mango del látigo - Puedo guiarte si lo necesitas...

- Claro que no. - Aseguró R manteniéndose a sí mismo en tinieblas - Con mis demás sentidos es más que suficiente.

- ¿Seguro, muchacho? – Preguntó, altanero, el Chullachaqui - ¿Estás seguro de poder vencerme ahora?

- Ya lo hice una vez, demonio... puedo volver a hacerlo tranquilamente... - Aseguró el técnico.

- Ahora estoy en mi elemento. -Le informó el demonio - Ahora soy libre.

_= ¡Pacha! = *_

Una enorme ola de tierra se formó justo debajo de los pies del Chullachaqui, y llevándolo en su cima se dirigió a una alarmante velocidad sobre el técnico de cabellos grises.

- ¡R! - Advirtió D-chan.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé!

R-kun, lejos de intentar escapar del ataque que el más viejo de los demonios le lanzaba encima, corrió justo en su dirección, y envolviéndose con el látigo como acostumbraba a hacer en forma de espiral, comenzó a dar vueltas como un tornillo y logró atravesar la enorme ola de tierra justo por la mitad. Pero no salió para nada ileso, cayó dando unos botes torpes y terminó boca abajo.

- Carajo... - Se lamentó R-kun intentando levantarse con las manos - Al aire libre es muchísimo más fuerte.

_= ¡Putka yaku! = **_

El Chullachaqui extendió las manos hacia unos árboles que se encontraban dentro de la cúpula de 30m de radio cubierta por la energía de las brujas gemelas. De estos árboles salieron enormes cantidades de agua, dejándolos completamente secos. El agua fue en conjunto y casi formando una daga, estampando aún más al técnico en el suelo. Cuando aclaró la vista se pudo ver que ya no había nadie tirado en el piso.

El Chullachaqui giró para mirar atrás, pero detrás de él no había nadie. Siguió mirando muy atento a todos lados, hasta que desde por debajo de la tierra el látigo de espinas salió disparado directo a su cuello y lo jaló hacia las profundidades.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

- Ahora sí que no te me escapas, maldita rubia. - Advirtió Anee apuntando directamente a la cabeza de la sirena con la escopeta corta en la que se había transformado su hermano.

- Talvez necesitas un novio, chiquilla. - Comentó Coral en tono burlesco - Se te ve algo desesperada por llamar la atención...

Anee comenzó a reír.

- Desesperada… ¿YO? ¡Tú eres la que está con las tetas al aire, por si no te habías dado cuenta! - Sentenció al dar el primer disparo.

Coral, que flotaba a escasa distancia del piso, se hizo agua y el disparo la atravesó. Justo por debajo de Anee salió, desde la tierra, una enorme pinza de cangrejo que la golpeó justo por debajo del mentón y la hizo volar algunos metros, a lo que cayó de espaldas. La rubia sirena se le acercó flotando lentamente y agregó:

- Levántate, chiquilla... puedo verte los calzones.

Anee se levantó rápidamente, con su hermano aún en la forma de escopeta corta.

- No sabía que podías hacer eso... - Admitió sorprendida.

- ¡Ay, caramba! Los niños pueden llegar a ser tan inocentes... - Ironizó la sirena cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano derecha – O sea que, ¿DE VERDAD te creías capaz de vencerme?

- ¿Tan impaciente estás por morir? - Preguntó Anee con una sonrisa en los labios. Pronto tiró la escopeta corta unos centímetros por encima de ella misma - ¡Lanzagranadas!

La escopeta corta brilló en el aire y bajó convertida en un enorme lanzagranadas que por poco igualaba en tamaño a su resonancia de almas. La joven técnico hizo un potente disparo que terminó por caer justo debajo de la cola de la sirena, levantando una enorme nube de pólvora.

- A ver si con eso aprende la muy zorra... - Dijo Anee llena de satisfacción.

_= ¡Lanza Aurora! =_

Un rayo lleno de los colores de la aurora boreal atravesó la nube de pólvora e impactó directamente en el estómago de Anee, quién retrocedió algunos metros pero sin despegar los pies del piso. Una línea de sangre cayó por una de las comisuras de su boca. El enorme lanzagranadas cambió su forma para convertirse en una más bien compacta Magnum.  
La técnico disparó repetidas veces contra su contrincante, quien volvió a convertirse en agua y fue absorbida una vez más por la tierra. Manino se transformó una vez más para regresar a la forma de escopeta corta.

- Ahora sí que no me agarras, maldita...

_¡Sniper view!_

Anee buscó la escencia de la sirena y apuntó al piso que estaba tan sólo a unos pasos de su ubicación. Se echó lo que fácilmente pudieron haber sido unos 30 sonoros y escandalosos disparos, lo que provocó que la tierra a donde ella apuntaba se tornara oscura por la sangre que la teñía. Ya a varios metros de distancia la bruja reapareció con el brazo izquierdo chorreando sangre y un profundo corte en la mejilla del mismo lado.

- ¡Eres una mocosa desgraciada! - Reclamó la rubia llena de rabia - Quisiera verte intentándolo sin esa arma con la que te proteges...

Anee torció el gesto y sus pupilas se dilataron.

- Es sólo un juego sucio, Anee. - Le explicaba la voz de Manino - No caigas, por favor.

- Claro que no caerá. - Aseguró Coral sonriendo burlonamente - Le faltan agallas.

- Anee, escúchame... ¡No caigas! - Le insistía el menor de los mellizos a su hermana.

- ¿Qué dices, chiquilla? - Propuso Coral una vez más - ¿O es que acaso eres una cobarde?

En ese instante la escopeta corta cayó a un lado de Anee, quién avanzó caminando tranquilamente. Sirena y técnico quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Qué harás ahora que no tienes arma? - Preguntó Coral.

Inmediatamente una bofetada le volteó el rostro.

- ¿Tú qué crees que pienso hacer, ramera? - Anee se abalanzó contra su contrincante y apenas tocaron el piso comenzaron a atacarse con jalones de pelo, arañones y varias bofetadas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Si por proteger a tus chicas intentas pelear tú sólo contra nosotras dos, pues déjame decirte que eres mucho más idiota de lo que pensaba. - Explicó Pulpia.

- Él no está sólo, bruja. - Le recordó la voz de Rox desde la flecha.

- ¡Disparo doble! - Gritó Rodro tornando la flecha morada en un haz de luz destellante que se dividió en dos partes iguales y fueron contra las brujas, que las esquivaron sin mayor problema. - ¡Flecha incandescente!

Una enorme flecha cubierta en fuego fue directo contra las brujas, que la esquivaron por poco.

- ¡Disparo múltiple!

- ¡Disparo en remolino!

- ¡Choque eléctrico!

_¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!_

Absolutamente todos los disparos fueron esquivados por las brujas, aunque cada vez por menos.

- ¿Rodrigo, qué haces? - Preguntó Rox con una marcada nota de irritación en la voz.

- Tenemos... tenemos que acabarlas rápido. - Se explicó Rodro muy agitado, cuando una considerable cantidad de sangre se escapó entre sus dientes.

- ¡Rodro, estás sangrando! - Dijo Emma con una voz aterrada.

- Déjenlo... no es nada. - Mintió el técnico - Vamos, chicas... usaremos el disparo de alma.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - Dijeron sus armas al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos, chicas... por favor, no se pongan en ese plan. - Suplicó Rodro.

- ¡No! ¿Es que tú estás loco o qué? - Le reprochó Rox - ¡Es que aunque lo hicieras en perfectas condiciones es casi un suicidio!

- No les he pedido su opinión. - Les recordó Rodro cuadrando la flecha morada en la mirilla. El brazo derecho del técnico, con el cual sostenía firmemente la flecha, comenzó a cargarse con rayos de energía que lo rodearon.

_¡Disparo de alma!_

La flecha creció de manera exagerada y cuando un brillo dorado iluminaba todo el territorio, la luz simplemente se apagó y Rodro cayó de rodillas en el suelo con el cuerpo echándole humo. Estaba a punto de terminar por caer de bruces cuando dos pares de manos lo sostuvieron. Emma y Rox habían vuelto a sus formas humanas.

- ¡Qué testarudo que es este tipo, por Dios! - Se quejó la chica gótica - ¡Le dije que no lo intentara!

- Rodro-chan estará bien. - Aseguró Emma - Hay que encargarnos de estas señoras por nuestra cuenta.

Cuando el par de armas se giró para encarar a las brujas, éstas ya estaban justo en frente suyo y las abofetearon sonoramente.

- ¡No sean insolentes, mocosas! - Amenazaron al unísono las brujas gemelas.

En ese instante R-kun y el Chullachaqui salieron de por debajo de la tierra, ambos gravemente dañados. Por el tercer lado de la pelea, Manino volvió a su forma humana para ayudar a su melliza, pero fue atrapado por lianas de algas que salieron de debajo de la tierra. Las brujas estiraron sus manos hacia R-kun y Manino y pronunciaron:

_= ¡Sello 7: Sello de Tinta! =_

_= ¡Sello 47: Sello de Forma! =_

R-kun fue envuelto en una tinta mágica que le impedía moverse, mientras que Manino fue imposibilitado de transformase en arma, impidiendo su liberación de las algas con las que Coral lo mantenía preso.

- Chullachaqui, acaba con estas mocosas de una vez. Ya nos hemos aburrido. - Ordenó Calamaria.

El Chullachaqui corrió directamente hacia Rox con la vara entre sus manos, según lo que ya antes había explicado, podría arrancarle el alma a la persona con la que hiciera contacto.

- ¡Cuidado! - Advirtió R, aún inmóvil.

- ¡Chicas! - Las llamó Anee.

Las chicas no tendrían tiempo de reaccionar.

- ¡NO!

El diamante golpeó el estómago de Rodro. Una luz destelló, los ojos del técnico se volvieron blancos y justo antes de caer, el diamante se rajó.

- ¡Deténganse, brujas!

Una joven vestida de porrista con un nunchaku de 3 segmentos entre las manos y el símbolo del Shibusen en medio del pecho, apareció a un lado de Rodro, que yacía inmóvil en el piso con el rostro inexpresivo. Al lado de R-kun un chico castaño con un brazo metálico enorme se apareció, y finalmente a Manino lo liberó un chico de cabellos verdes y aspecto realmente rudo.

- ¡ÉLITE SHIBUSEN! Venimos a llevarnos a los estudiantes. - Y haciendo contacto con Rox, Emma y Rodro, la porrista desapareció con ellos. De la misma manera, los otros chicos se encargaron de irse con R, D, Anee y Manino.

El Shibusen había perdido la batalla.

* * *

**Acción, sangre...y pelea de gatas xDD**

**Genial, huh? :3**

**Además, ¡hay nuevos personajes! Pronto, la descripción completa de cada uno y su pic respectiva estará disponible en mi homepage.**

Ahora, un par de aclaraciones:

* Pacha = En quechua significa "tierra".

** Putka yaku = En quechua significa "agua turbia".

No nos olvidemos que el Chullachaqui es un demonio de la selva peruana y allí tienen su propio idioma :3

**En fin, g****racias por leer ~**

**No se olviden de dejar un review con sus saludos, agradecimientos, tomatazos, patadas, lo que quieran xD**


End file.
